


Дело исчезнувшей горничной

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Военный врач Джон Уотсон приезжает в Лондон и подыскивает себе жильё. Знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом.<br/>Несколько вольное обращение с каноном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Знакомство

**Джон Уотсон**

Суета Лондона на время усыпила мою бдительность. Увы, я был полностью предоставлен сам себе. Мой брат успел промотать всё, что оставалось после смерти отца, и мне достались только фамильные часы и пятьдесят фунтов, которые, каюсь, я спустил на скачках. На одну военную пенсию прожить я бы смог, но вот жильё в столице оказалось не по карману, а переезжать в провинцию не хотелось.   
Военные тяготы на какое-то время отвратили меня от профессии. Я тешил себя иллюзиями, что немного отдохну и вернусь к хирургии. Хотя бы в тот же госпиталь Св. Варфоломея, где проработал пусть и недолго, но зарекомендовал себя с лучшей стороны. День, когда мне втемяшилась в голову мысль стать военным врачом, я считал самым неудачным в своей жизни. 

Новогодние праздники окончательно ввергли меня в пучину уныния. И пока Лондон веселился, я изучал газеты в поисках подходящего объявления о найме жилья. Та же газета торчала у меня из кармана пальто, когда я заглянул в бар Критерион, продолжая тратить деньги с каким-то упрямым ожесточением. Я только успел подойти к стойке, как кто-то хлопнул меня по плечу, и я поморщился от боли. 

— Сэр, не могли бы вы… — начал я раздражённо и обернулся. — Ба! Стэмфорд! 

Он был моим фельдшером в госпитале, а сейчас, судя по важному виду, костюму с иголочки и намечающемуся брюшку, выбился в доктора. Мы пожали друг другу руки и решили позавтракать вместе, отправившись в небольшой ресторанчик на Хай-Холборн. В кэбе я коротко рассказал приятелю о своих злоключениях, получив немалое удовольствие от искреннего интереса и сочувствия с его стороны. 

— И что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил он.

— Для начала мне нужно найти пристойное жильё с кем-то на паях. Но сосед — это всегда лотерея. Никогда не знаешь, кто попадётся. Пока что ни объявления, ни два знакомства не принесли нужного результата. 

Стэмфорд задумался.

— У меня есть знакомый, который частенько ошивается у нас в лаборатории. Странный малый, но, несомненно, порядочный человек, из хорошей семьи. Закончил Кембридж.

— И какой факультет?

— Не знаю. Откровенно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, чего он хочет добиться в жизни, этот Шерлок Холмс.

— Какое редкое имя.

— Да уж. Мне кажется, по образованию он юрист, но практика его не привлекает. Зато он первоклассный химик и хорошо разбирается в анатомии. 

— Пошёл не по той стезе?

Стэмфорд пожал плечами. 

— Из него не так просто вытянуть о себе хоть что-то. Холмс скрытен и не очень-то общителен. Недавно он пожаловался мне, что подыскал хорошую квартиру, но она ему не по карману. Хотите, я вас с ним познакомлю?

— Пожалуй, — согласился я.

После завтрака мы отправились в госпиталь. Стэмфорд, видимо, решил, что я уж очень охотно согласился на знакомство, потому поспешил добавить и чего-нибудь компрометирующего в портрет Шерлока Холмса. Особенно меня позабавило упоминание о том, что тот колотит палкой трупы в анатомичке, чтобы проверить, образуются ли синяки после смерти. На мой взгляд, такое странное занятие как раз говорило об увлечении медициной, хотя Стэмфорд это упорно отрицал.

Самого Шерлока Холмса мы нашли в лаборатории. Чуть только захлопнулась дверь, как он бросился к нам навстречу, сияя, как новенькая гинея. Ошеломлённый напором и силой рукопожатия, я терпеливо и не без интереса выслушал его речь о новом реактиве, который мог обнаружить гемоглобин при самом ничтожном процентном содержании крови. Надо сказать, сам опыт был довольно впечатляющ, что уж тут. Хотя я никогда не интересовался судебной медициной, которая у нас всё ещё находилась в зачаточном состоянии, идея по применению этого реактива показалась мне вполне резонной. Слушая, как мистер Холмс сыплет примерами из уголовной хроники, я наконец-то смог его рассмотреть. Он явно был моложе меня, но не настолько, чтобы до сих пор находиться в свободном плаванье и не озаботиться поиском постоянного занятия. Говоря с ним, я вынужден был немного задирать голову, глядя на резкие черты лица, сейчас озарённые энтузиазмом и даже казавшиеся привлекательными. Судя по решительному подбородку, воли Холмсу было не занимать. Тёмные волосы он зачёсывал назад, открывая высокий лоб мыслителя. Его, конечно, нельзя было назвать красавцем, но он производил приятное впечатление своей подтянутостью и осанкой, хотя у высоких людей зачастую вырабатывается привычка сутулиться. 

— Холмс, это всё, конечно, очень интересно, — прервал его Стэмфорд, — но мы пришли по делу. 

— Разумеется. — Он был немного разочарован. — Отставной хирург, только что из Афганистана, ищете недорогое жильё, верно? 

— Как вы узнали? — искренне поразился я. 

— Это пустяки. Я подыскал довольно милую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. Хозяйка — вдова средних лет и для шотландки запрашивает вполне по-божески. 

Я усмехнулся. 

— Что ж, я согласен посмотреть на жильё. — Мне терять особо было нечего, а Шерлок Холмс показался любопытным малым. 

Тот ещё раз окинул меня цепким взглядом.

— Вы курите крепкий табак. Тем лучше. Я тоже завзятый курильщик. Но как вы относитесь к музыке? Иногда я играю на скрипке.

Какой разносторонне одарённый человек. 

— Надеюсь, хорошо? — спросил я с улыбкой. — У меня расшатаны нервы после Афганистана, как вы справедливо заметили.

Он только кивнул и что-то неопределенно хмыкнул. 

— Тогда встретимся завтра? Скажем, в полдень. Вас это устроит, доктор Уотсон?

— Вполне, — легко согласился я, пообещав заехать за ним в госпиталь. 

Когда мы вышли из лаборатории, я спросил Стэмфорда почти с детским любопытством:

— Скажите, а как он узнал, что я приехал из Афганистана?

— То-то и оно. Он видит людей насквозь. Иногда его способность ужасно раздражает, но многие бы с удовольствием узнали, как он до всего допытывается. 

Это было необычно, интересно и даже захватывающе, так что на другой день, подстёгиваемый азартом, я приехал за Холмсом раньше назначенного времени. Он просил меня немного подождать, и, усевшись на стул, я наблюдал, как мой новый знакомый проводит какие-то непонятные и довольно вонючие опыты. Движения его пальцев были точными и выверенными. Я поразился, насколько деликатно он обращается с предметами и какой порядок у него на лабораторном столе. Подумалось, что придётся немного последить за собой — жить с таким аккуратистом под одной крышей будет нелегко. Одежда Холмса тоже наводила на мысль о его исключительной аккуратности. Конечно, работая, он снял галстук и расстегнул белоснежный воротничок, открывая жилистую и крепкую шею. Жилет сидел идеально, а пиджак, висевший на спинке стула поодаль, на мой вкус, был даже слишком элегантен. Кажется, Холмс совсем забыл о моём присутствии. Ожидая результата опыта, он отошёл от стола, достал из кармана пиджака портсигар и закурил папиросу, поглядывая на свои реторты и колбы с таким видом, словно рассматривал произведение искусства. На его лице появилось почти мечтательное выражение. 

— Потерпите, доктор, — сказал он неожиданно, — полдень ещё не наступил.

Посмотрев на меня, он улыбнулся. 

— Как точно вы отмеряете время, — заметил я, невольно улыбнувшись в ответ. 

— Привычка. 

Наконец, он собрал выделившуюся прозрачную жидкость в пузырёк, заткнул его пробкой и запер в шкаф, потом отключил горелку, оставил инструкции лаборанту, надел свой щегольской пиджак и повязал галстук. И тут наши часы почти одновременно прозвонили полдень. Мы рассмеялись и отправились смотреть квартиру. 

Я не ожидал, что она окажется такой уютной и комфортабельной. Просторная гостиная с эркером ― в нём помещался обеденный стол, а у второго окна — письменный; две удобных спальни — мы сошлись на том, что я займу выше этажом. Холмс сослался на то, что иногда засиживается допоздна за опытами. Разумеется, вдыхать химикалии мне не хотелось, но в результате я ничуть не прогадал — мне никогда не нравились узкие комнаты. 

Когда я узнал о сумме, что причиталась с меня, то заподозрил хозяйку в склонности к филантропии и поспешил заверить, что меня всё устраивает. Мы заключили договор о найме, и в тот же вечер я перевёз свои немудрёные пожитки. Холмс появился на Бейкер-стрит утром. Ему пришлось отлучаться, чтобы проследить за доставкой ящиков, где, как потом выяснилось, находились химические приборы. 

Я совершенно не возражал против того, что он устроил себе уголок для опытов и занял один из шкафов под все эти пузырьки и колбы. Пару дней мы обживались, пристраивая каждую вещь на лучшее для неё место. Несколько весёлых минут доставила мне медвежья шкура, которую Холмс поместил у камина между креслами. Как он сказал, это то немногое, что осталось на память о родительском имении, проданного после смерти отца. Выходило, что мой компаньон так же одинок, как и я. 

Прожив с Холмсом несколько дней в одной квартире, я убедился, что мои опасения насчёт его аккуратности оказались преждевременными. И хотя он был чистоплотен, как кот, всегда выбрит, элегантен и подтянут, но вокруг себя он постепенно создавал то, что принято называть художественным беспорядком. Единственным местом, где всё стояло на своих местах, был его химический уголок. У него имелась склонность к некоторой театральщине — взять, например, привычку держать табак в носке персидской туфли и прикалывать кинжалом к каминной полке письма, на которые он собирался отвечать. Он зачем-то копил вырезки из газет, аккуратно вклеивая их в альбомы, но сами газеты убрать забывал, и мне приходилось спрашивать, можно ли их сжечь в камине или они ещё нужны. При этом Холмс смотрел на обрезки с таким беспокойством, словно я собирался спалить какой-нибудь деловой документ. 

Иногда я виделся с компаньоном только за обедом, замечая у него временами странное отсутствие аппетита. У него случались периоды полнейшей апатии, он лежал, почти не шевелясь на диване, становясь ещё одним предметом мебели. Добиться от Холмса и пары слов в такие дни было нелегко. Зато когда чёрная меланхолия отступала, на него накатывала разговорчивость, почти болтливость. Беседы на самые разные темы случались довольно занимательные. Правда, меня не покидала мысль, что временами Холмс меня просто разыгрывает. Не может быть, чтобы человек ничего не знал о системе Коперника, к примеру, хотя я вполне мог поверить, что среди англичан попадаются такие, которые вообще полные профаны в садоводстве. Я не замечал, чтобы Холмс читал беллетристику. Если и заставал его с книгой в руках, то это оказывался какой-нибудь очередной труд по химии или почвоведению. Львиную долю места в его книжном шкафу занимали толстые справочники и словари на самые разные темы, включая и почему-то справочник пэров Англии. 

Что касается скрипки, иногда я просыпался посреди ночи от странных рулад, доносящихся из гостиной. Их вряд ли можно было назвать музыкой. Но я не мог не отметить, что звук из терзаемого инструмента извлекается чистый. Я мог поверить словам Холмса, что эти кошачьи завывания помогают ему думать, но мне они определённо мешали спать. 

— Скажите, — не выдержал я однажды утром, — а вы можете сыграть какую-нибудь скрипичную пьесу? 

— Что вы предпочитаете?

Вот даже как… 

— Я не особый знаток музыки, но мне по душе Мендельсон, например.

— Да вы романтик, доктор, — хмыкнул Холмс, пристраивая скрипку на плече. 

Я не успел настроиться, как он тут же заиграл одну из «Песен без слов», и я замер на краю кресла, глядя на него даже не с удивлением, а с потрясением. И любитель может отличить хорошую игру от плохой. Насколько хватало моих скромных познаний, звук был выше всяких похвал, да к тому же Холмс играл с большим чувством, не переходя ту тонкую грань, за которой начинается излишняя сентиментальность.

— О, это великолепно! — воскликнул я, когда он кончил.

— Вы думаете? — бросил он небрежно, но всё же довольно улыбнулся.   
Я уже заметил в нём эту чувствительность к похвалам, но мне никогда не составит труда отдать должное чужому таланту, если он того заслуживает. 

— Несомненно, Холмс!

Он не перестал играть по ночам — он только стал разбавлять свои концерты чем-то… более традиционным. И порой под романтические всхлипывания скрипки мне даже удавалось заснуть. 

Несомненно, Холмс чем-то зарабатывал на жизнь. К нему приходили посетители — причём из самых разных слоёв общества. Он сам назвал их клиентами, но я не решился спросить, по какому поводу они его посещают. На то время, пока он работал, я уходил в клуб или, если час был поздним, а случалось и такое, просто поднимался к себе, спеша поскорее заснуть, иначе меня опять мог потревожить концерт для скрипки соло. 

Удивительно — наша хозяйка, миссис Хадсон, относилась к странным привычкам своего второго постояльца очень терпеливо, я бы даже сказал — стоически, а Холмс как-то очень быстро занял положение домашнего тирана. Он запрещал ей трогать свои вещи, и поэтому у нас в гостиной часть поверхностей была покрыта пылью, а то, что принадлежало мне, поддерживалось в чистоте. Спальня Холмса, разумеется, убиралась и проветривалась: эксцентричность — это одно, а гигиена — совсем иное. Миссис Хадсон крайне огорчало, когда мой сосед отказывался от ужина — и вовсе не потому, что её кухарка плохо готовила. Поэтому хозяйка перенесла всю заботу на меня, посчитав, видимо, страдальцем, которого просто необходимо как следует кормить. 

У миссис Хадсон, насколько я успел узнать, не было детей, но зато она часто навещала своих племянниц. Будь наша хозяйка старше, я бы подумал, что в двух одиноких и ещё молодых мужчинах она обрела своеобразную замену сыновьям, но по возрасту она нам годилась разве что в тётушки. 

Пожив немного в режиме экономии, весной я почувствовал настоятельную потребность попытать счастья на первых скачках в Аскоте. 

С утра я достал свою чековую книжку с намерением обналичить некоторую сумму, когда услышал язвительный голос Холмса:

— На вашем месте, доктор, я бы воздержался от ставок в этот раз. Прогнозы самые противоречивые. 

— Откуда вы знаете, что я собирался играть на скачках? — надеюсь, мне удалось прикинуться обиженным праведником.

— Вы уже не первый день покупаете «Спортивный вестник» и изучаете расписание бегов. При этом вы откладывали газету со вздохом сожаления, а когда сейчас достали чековую книжку, то пальцы ваши слегка подрагивали. 

— Вы очень наблюдательны, — должен был согласиться я. 

— Это более чем просто, — ответил он небрежно. 

— Но с Афганистаном было сложнее? Как вы догадались, я так и не спросил.

— Я не гадал. Военного узнать довольно легко: выправка, привычка засовывать платок за обшлаг рукава, форма усов. При этом не вызывало сомнений, что вы медик, да и Стэмфорд представил вас как своего старого приятеля. Вы не осматривались в лаборатории — там всё оказалось вам знакомым. Загар, при этом измождённый вид… Я просто сложил два и два, а если вспомнить, где недавно наши войска вели кровопролитные бои… — Холмс пожал плечами.

— Что ж, это вполне логично звучит.

Он рассмеялся. 

— Каждый род занятий откладывает на человеке свой отпечаток. Форма рук, следы на одежде от постоянного соприкосновения с предметами, запахи, пятна, профессиональная деформация тела. 

Отложив чековую книжку, я сел в кресло.

— Это, конечно, очень похвальная наблюдательность, но вы пользуетесь ей, не только чтобы удивлять собеседников при первом знакомстве? 

— Разумеется, нет. Это часть моей профессии. 

Тут он извлёк из ящика секретера визитку и протянул её мне. «Шерлок Холмс, детектив-консультант», — прочёл я.

— Частный сыщик?

— Консультант, — терпеливо повторил он. — Вы сами видели: ко мне ходят клиенты. Чаще всего по рекомендациям, правда. Практика у меня пока что не слишком велика. Но официальные сыщики ко мне тоже обращаются за советом. 

— Инспектора? — не поверил я. 

Холмс кивнул.

— Они хорошо ловят воров, когда на их же глазах совершается кража, и раскрывают мелкие бытовые преступления. На что-то большее у них не хватает ни знаний, ни ума. 

Я только хмыкнул, услышав это хвастливое заявление. 

— Доктор, если хотите, при случае я могу дать вам возможность убедиться самому, что в моих словах нет никакого преувеличения, — ответил Холмс на моё хмыканье.

— С удовольствием. 

— А пока что я предлагаю беспроигрышный вариант, если уж вам так нравится делать ставки. Я приглашаю вас с собой в клуб. У меня дуэль, — сказал Холмс, вскакивая и потягиваясь.

— Дуэль? — удивился я.

— На шпагах, дорогой доктор! 

— О! — я не ожидал такого поворота событий. — А я уже думал, что вы проигнорировали и спорт вкупе с садоводством. 

Он весело усмехнулся. 

— Нет, что вы, просто в отличие от вас, любящего командные игры, я предпочитаю поединки. Фехтование для меня просто развлечение, а вот что касается бокса, то когда-то мне всерьёз советовали подумать о карьере профессионала.

Я уже успел убедиться, что дар скрипача — не выдумка. Оставалось убедиться в наличии у Холмса и других любительских талантов.

— То есть вы предлагаете поставить на вас? 

— Разумеется. И у вас есть шанс отхватить пусть и небольшой, но куш. 

— И сколько вы мне посоветуете поставить? — осведомился я, чувствуя всё нарастающее возбуждение игрока. 

— Фунтов пять. В случае чего я вам их верну. Но, думаю, победа будет за мной. 

В клубе Холмс, кажется, был частым гостем. Он познакомил меня со своим соперником, мистером Кавендишем, в миру — одним из служащих казначейства. Молодой усатый красавец крепко пожал мне руку и посетовал, что мне придётся расстаться со своими деньгами. Холмс только усмехнулся. 

Сегодня устраивали клубные поединки, так что мне пришлось ждать, когда наступит очередь моего соседа. В фехтовании я мало что понимал, но немного освежил в памяти то немногое, что знал о нём, наблюдая за поединками. Бойцы двигались иногда очень быстро, и я удивлялся, когда оказывалось, что укол нанёс совсем не тот, кто бросался в атаку. 

Я начинал понимать такой странный выбор Холмсом видов спорта. Фехтование давало ловкость и быстроту движений, которые могли очень пригодиться на ринге. 

Наконец подошла очередь моего компаньона и мистера Кавендиша. Я приободрился и приготовился наблюдать. Насколько я понял, заметная разница в росте должна была мешать обоим. Поначалу схватка шла с переменным успехом. Кавендиш не позволял сделать бой ближним и держал соперника на расстоянии — длина руки Холмса превосходила длину его руки. Уколы были одиночными, и успех переходил от одного спортсмена к другому. Нельзя сказать, что Холмс был хладнокровен. Один раз он в сердцах даже рассёк воздух шпагой, отходя на позицию. И всё же … всё же он был хорош. Даже если пять фунтов плакали, я ничуть не жалел ни о деньгах, ни о потраченном времени.

Позволив мыслям уйти немного не в том направлении, наблюдая за лёгкостью движений Холмса и откуда-то взявшимся у него темпераментом, я упустил момент, когда зрители зашумели и зааплодировали. На сей раз очко досталось Холмсу, хотя мне показалось, что это Кавендиш его задел. 

Наверное, у меня был озадаченный вид, потому что джентльмен, стоящий рядом, пояснил:

— Мистер Холмс применил атаку с финтом.

Ещё бы я понимал, что это значит, но всё же кивнул.

— А теперь ложный батман.

Я уж не знаю, каким там был батман, но только соперники разошлись не на шутку, и Кавендиш даже один раз поскользнулся и упал, причём Холмс тут же отскочил назад и поднял острие шпаги вверх. К концу боя я почти ощутил, как мой бумажник приятно тяжелеет. 

Когда победу присудили Холмсу, он снял маску и поклонился зрителям, а потом пожал противнику руку и направился в мою сторону. Обычно бледные щёки его раскраснелись, а на лоб свешивались пряди волос. Он довольно улыбался. 

— Это было впечатляюще, — признался я, отвечая на его рукопожатие.

— Как видите, я не ошибся в прогнозах, хотя мне пришлось и нелегко. 

— Как насчёт ужина по случаю победы? — предложил я. — Тем более что деньги на меня свалились с неба. 

— Что ж, — усмехнулся Холмс, — предлагаю Симпсона.

— Всё для победителя, — рассмеялся я. 

Когда я зашёл в раздевалку, Холмс уже вымылся, надел брюки и как раз облачался в рубашку. 

— Боже мой, — сказал я, увидев на его теле свежие синяки, — а мне казалось, что нагрудник хорошо защищает. 

— Уколы всё равно достаточно сильные, как видите.

— А что… — начал я, заметив на его левой руке следы совсем не от шпаги, а скорее напоминающие точки от инъекций. 

Холмс поспешил надеть рубашку и перебил меня:

— Вы уже получили свой выигрыш? 

— Ну разумеется, — я похлопал себя по нагрудному карману. 

— Ах, доктор, как же вы азартны, — усмехнулся Холмс, — а с первого взгляда и не скажешь. 

Он кончил одеваться, мы покинули клуб и отправились к Симпсону. Выбрали столик у большого окна и хорошо пообедали. На этот раз Холмс на аппетит не жаловался и пребывал в радужном настроении, а я всё время думал о точках на его предплечье. Неужели он колет какой-то препарат? Судя по их расположению, инъекции были подкожными. Но я пока что не имел права задавать лишние вопросы. 

— И часто вы бываете в клубе? — спросил я, когда мы ехали домой.  
Холмс насмешливо улыбнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Нет-нет, я вовсе не собираюсь обогащаться за ваш счёт, — усмехнулся я. 

— Время от времени я там бываю. Но я лентяй и не люблю тренировки ради тренировок. Иногда мне, правда, приходится побегать, решая проблемы клиентов. 

— Иногда? — переспросил я. 

— Бывает, что дело такое простенькое, что я тут же даю ответ. Есть вопросы, с которыми в полицию не обратишься. Семейные дела, например. 

Но первым расследованием Шерлока Холмса, в котором мне довелось участвовать, было таинственное убийство на Лористон-Гарденс. Захватывающая история, которую я потом изложил в виде довольно слабой (признаю) повести «Этюд в багровых тонах». Холмс не возражал против публикации, но советовал убрать вставную новеллу о мормонах, тем более что я дал волю фантазии, хотя история в общих чертах правдива. Холмс разыскал друга Джеферсона Хоупа — того самого актёра, что так ловко провёл нас. Молодой человек вкратце пересказал мне то, что слышал от покойного. В моём изложении история вышла похожей на мелодраму, и я готов был согласиться с Холмсом, что лучше её не публиковать. Издателям объём повести показался маленьким, и мормонов пришлось оставить. Холмс ворчал, что я неисправимый романтик и мне бы только дамские романы писать. Ворчал он, впрочем, не всерьёз, потому что после того, как публика ознакомилась с моим сочинением, количество его клиентов возросло. 

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

Не могу сказать, что квартира на Монтегю-сквер меня не устраивала. Вполне устраивала, что бы там не говорил Майкрофт. В его словах, разумеется, присутствовала логика — как практикующему врачу необходимо иметь приличный кабинет, дабы производить на пациентов благоприятное впечатление, так и мне пора было менять жильё, если я хотел расширять круг клиентов. Брат-то и рекомендовал мне квартиру на Бейкер-стрит и даже предлагал помочь первое время с оплатой, пока у меня не наладятся дела, от чего я решительно отказался. Тогда он посоветовал прибегнуть к проверенному способу — найти соседа. При этих словах он мило улыбнулся. 

В своей крепости я хочу жить по своим правилам, и если с хозяйкой я бы ещё поладил, то сосед — другое дело. Менять привычки ради кого бы то ни было я не собирался, но и безалаберного шумного типа тоже терпеть не стал бы. Золотую середину найти труднее всего. Эти размышления так отвлекали от дел, что я даже поделился своей проблемой со Стэмфордом, когда тот заглянул в лабораторию, чтобы полюбопытствовать, что я тут делаю, когда весь город веселится.   
На другой день, когда я только что закончил испытание реактива, собираясь уже, подобно Архимеду, пробежаться по госпиталю в поисках несчастного, на кого бы мог обрушить свою радость, этот малый ввёл в лабораторию молодого военного врача, только что вернувшегося из Афганистана. Я не медик, но хромота и то, как он держал левую руку, говорили о ранении. Я бы ещё не исключил какое-то заболевание. Возможно, тиф. 

Джон Уотсон — так представил его Стэмфорд. Они пришли вовремя, избавив меня от длительного поиска жертвы, и доктор стоически выдержал мои объяснения и неумеренные восторги. И готов поклясться, он даже что-то понял, особенно в той части, которая касалась практического применения реактива. 

В числе своих недостатков доктор упомянул лень и привычку поздно вставать, что меня очень устроило, потому что давало свободу утром, а также расстроенные нервы — даже вспыльчивость. Готов был поверить на слово, но мне редко приходилось встречать такой спокойный и внимательный взгляд. 

Единственное, что меня немного смутило в докторе — он был мужчиной в моём вкусе. Но типаж этот достаточно распространён среди британцев — средний рост, статный, русые волосы, усы, приятная, но не особо выдающаяся внешность. И не скажу, что на любого такого мужчину я готов обратить внимание. 

Конечно, доктор согласился посмотреть комнаты — ему, как и мне, было нечего терять. 

Вернувшись домой, я с досадой взглянул на ящики, куда собирался упаковывать книги, но потом махнул рукой — вполне возможно, что завтра дело расстроится. Вечер я потратил на изучение недавно обретённого сокровища — партитуры генделевского «Амадиса Гальского». Мой последний учитель не был особо выдающимся скрипачом, но прекрасно владел искусством транскрипции, чтения партитур и замечательно разбирался в полифонии — я с жадностью поглотил все те знания, что он мог дать мне в этих областях.   
Я погрузился в мир воображаемых, но понятных мне и трогающих душу звуков, намечая себе мелодии, которые мог бы переложить для скрипки, и совершенно забыл обо всём. 

Когда моя квартирная хозяйка зашла спросить, намерен ли я, наконец, поужинать, она застала в гостиной сбежавшего из Бедлама пациента, расхаживающего по комнате с нотами, размахивающего рукой, бормочущего себе что-то под нос и забывающего утереть слёзы, но при этом ловко обходящего ящики. 

— Вижу, что не будете, — проворчала она, поспешив закрыть дверь.   
Квартира на Бейкер-стрит имела и те преимущества, что находилась в конце дома — в этом я ещё раз убедился, услышав ночью стук в стену и вспомнив о забытой сурдинке. 

На завтра доктор приехал чуть раньше и ожидал, пока я закончу возиться с алкалоидом. Он наблюдал за мной, но его взгляд не раздражал. Человек умеет терпеливо ждать — похвальное качество. И умеет быть незаметным — тоже похвально, хотя и немного печально.   
Часы. Старые, дорогие, крышка исцарапана. Младший сын, выходит, как и я. Пока память об отце добралась до Джона Уотсона, брат успел приложить к ней трясущуюся руку пьяницы. 

Мы приехали на Бейкер-стрит, и доктор осмотрел комнаты. Ему, конечно, с больной ногой удобнее было бы занять спальню на втором этаже, но если он по утрам любил поспать, то я мог потревожить его хождением по гостиной. Он легко согласился с моими доводами, да и размеры спальни этажом выше ему больше приглянулись. Доктор вообще очень старался быть дружелюбным и в меру открытым, но, кажется, он собирался просто забиться в более дешёвую и удобную берлогу и уныло прозябать там. 

Мы распрощались с Уотсоном, и я отправил Майкрофту телеграмму в клуб — с сообщением о смене адреса. «Приезжай. Ужин в шесть. Разговор» — ответ застал меня за увязыванием третьей стопки книг. С братом я редко спорил — тем более по мелочам. Собравшись, я отправился на Пэлл-Мэлл. 

Майкрофт ожидал меня в комнате для посетителей, которая называлась так, конечно, условно. Её стоило бы назвать «комната для гостей учредителя клуба», хотя формально учредителей было трое. Конечно, среди посетителей и членов этого благословенного богом, а также короной, заведения встречались и самые обычные люди — любители тишины и покоя. Они являли собой ту ширму, за которой вершились совсем иные дела. 

— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — брат приветливо пожал мне руку, но тут же прибавил: — четыре минуты. 

— Вини в этом почту, а не меня, — возразил я на его упрёк в опоздании.

— Поверю, — ответил он, приглашая меня к накрытому столу.   
Уклониться от приглашения брата было невозможно. С тех пор как я обосновался в Лондоне, он почитал своей первейшей задачей при наших встречах заставить меня что-нибудь съесть. Иногда это превращалось в настоящее наказание, но сегодня я сел за стол даже с удовольствием. 

Что и говорить, кухня в «Диогене» отменная, вина прекрасные. По традиции, опять же установленной братом, мы не говорили за ужином о делах. И только сидя в креслах и куря сигары, вернулись к переменам в моей жизни. Довольно незначительным переменам, так что я удивился, зачем Майкрофту понадобилось приглашать меня к себе.

— И что за сосед? — поинтересовался он. 

— Доктор Джон Уотсон, отставной армейский хирург, служил в Афганистане, был ранен, перенёс ещё какую-то тяжёлую инфекционную болезнь — тиф, вероятнее всего. Примерно моих лет, одинок, семьи нет. Старший брат, судя по состоянию фамильных часов, страдал запоями и подорвал своё здоровье. Как говорит о себе сам доктор, он ленив, но, скорее всего, просто пал духом и потерял интерес к жизни. Дальше всё уже из области предположений — знакомство слишком короткое, чтобы делать твёрдые выводы. Доктор, несомненно, не глуп, любопытен, ему интересно всё новое и необычное. 

— Думаю, что новое и необычное у него теперь будет перед глазами, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. 

Я усмехнулся и ничего на это не ответил. 

— Надеюсь, ты не испугаешь милейшего доктора своими привычками в первую же неделю, — прибавил брат.

— Майкрофт, а я и не говорил, что он _милейший_ доктор. 

— Разве? — он рассмеялся, а я нахмурился. — Полно, Шерлок. — Майкрофт достал из внутреннего кармана сюртука конверт и протянул его мне. — Думаю, содержание письма покажется тебе интересным. 

Пробежав пару строчек, я почувствовал сначала радость, а потом разочарование.

— Этим нельзя воспользоваться в расследовании, — промолвил я.

— Ты торопишься. Перечитай ещё раз — внимательнее.

— Ты имеешь в виду вот это? «Вчера, я видел его в обществе…» и так далее? Что ж, это хорошая подсказка. 

— Она сэкономит тебе время, — милостиво кивнул Майкрофт.

Я не стал спрашивать, каким образом он достал чужое письмо, но, вероятно, оно сегодня же вернётся к владельцу. О человеке, упомянутом в письме, я не знал, но он бы мог стать ценным источником информации. 

— Спасибо, — я с улыбкой вернул письмо брату.

— Не за что, мой мальчик. А теперь не смею тебя больше задерживать. Упаковывать вещи — занятие утомительное. 

***  
Первую неделю я старался держаться в рамках приличий, и мы почти не виделись с Уотсоном, разве что изредка за обедом. Кроме того, у меня было много работы, но когда расследование завершилось и опять образовалась пустота, я захандрил. Отвлекаться на исследования и сбор материала не всегда получалось. Так что я вернулся к одной из своих вредных привычек, и доктор был поражён моей общительностью и разговорчивостью, а потом, кажется, удивлён тем, как внезапно сменилось у меня настроение. Решив, что не стоит мелькать у него перед глазами, я следующие два дня отлёживался у себя в спальне, немного облегчив состояние морфием. 

Когда я почувствовал себя лучше и после полудня появился в гостиной в отсутствии соседа, чтобы разобрать, наконец, почту, то заметил на письменном столе позабытую Уотсоном записную книжку с торчащим из неё листом бумаги. Любопытство — один из многочисленных моих пороков. Отметив место, куда был вложен лист, я извлёк его и развернул, прочитав в самом верху «Шерлок Холмс — его возможности». Кажется, за прошедшую неделю я наговорил доктору много глупостей. Вернув листок на место, я дал себе зарок быть немного осторожнее с Уотсоном. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он не слишком-то интересуется моей скромной персоной. А он уже составляет реестры. Увидев в графе «астрономия» странный комментарий, я не мог вспомнить, что же такого сказал доктору о системе Коперника? Судя по другим пунктам, мы говорили о ядах, о почвах и о взрывчатых веществах. А что касается литературы, то я не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не подразнить Уотсона следующие дни, пряча за трудом по химии томик переводов восточной поэзии.   
Февраль выдался удачным — работы прибавилось, и порой доктор лицезрел моих клиентов, причём из самых разных слоёв общества. Услышав, что это именно клиенты, он не задавал никаких вопросов, любезно предоставляя в моё пользование гостиную. Это было очень мило, но всё же я чувствовал некоторую досаду. Я видел, что Уотсону любопытно, но он упрямо проявлял истинно английскую деликатность. Но не говорить же ему, в самом деле: «Дорогой доктор, я вижу, как вам чертовски скучно и нечем себя занять. Не хотите ли принять участие в маленьком приключении на почве частного сыска?»

Но в одной области я произвёл на доктора впечатление. Ему понравилась моя игра — оказалось, что он способен чувствовать музыку, хотя и дилетант. И пусть поход в оперу не удался — доктор мужественно боролся со сном, зато когда я пригласил его на симфонический концерт, он остался доволен. Что ж, это внесло какое-то разнообразие в наш холостяцкий быт. 

С весной доктор ожил, и в нём проснулась доселе незнакомая мне черта — он оказался страстным игроком. Зная по себе, что иногда легче поддаться соблазну, чем бороться с ним, я пригласил его в клуб. Когда по окончании поединка Уотсон поздравлял меня, я неожиданно отметил в себе желание удивлять его и дальше. Мне нередко приходится выслушивать комплименты в свой адрес. Чаще всего восторгаются и благодарят клиенты, но не всегда — мне приходится рассказывать им разные вещи, и они порой предпочитают забыть, что когда-либо обращались ко мне. Бравые наши инспектора скрепя сердце зовут на помощь. Первое время меня забавляло, как они переходят с презрения к подобострастию и заискиванию, но потом наскучило. 

Уотсону же от меня не было нужно ровным счётом ничего. Потому его похвалы и восторги звучали искренне и выдавали разве что зарождающееся дружеское ко мне расположение. Конечно, это расположение питалось уединённым образом жизни и отсутствием близких — доктор принадлежит к категории людей, любящих общение с себе подобными. Когда он почувствовал себя лучше, то сразу же стал посещать свой старый клуб. Ещё бы он не ставил деньги при игре на бильярде — цены бы ему не было. 

Вернувшись домой от Симпсона, мы расположились у камина — выкурить по трубочке и выпить по бокалу бренди. Уотсон пребывал в благодушном настроении, продолжая разговор о моём методе. 

— Выходит, что всё способно нас выдать? — спросил он с улыбкой. — Одежда, обувь, форма рук?

— Верно. 

— И вещи, вероятно? 

— Разумеется, особенно когда они долго служили хозяину. 

Он достал их из кармана часы, отцепил и протянул мне. 

— Что вы можете сказать по ним обо мне? 

Конечно, я видел эти часы не раз, а также имел возможность рассмотреть их внимательно, когда доктор однажды по рассеянности оставил их на столе. Но я взял их, открыл крышку, взглянул ещё раз на отверстие для ключа. 

— Эти часы принадлежали вашему отцу, а потом перешли к вашему старшему брату. У вас они недавно.

— Инициалы на крышке, — кивнул Уотсон.

Я встал, взял с каминной полки лупу и протянул её доктору, вернув ему часы. 

— Откройте крышку и посмотрите. Цифры, нацарапанные с внутренней стороны, — это номера закладных в ломбарде. Судя по написанию восьмёрки, ваш брат обращался в один и тот же. Я бы мог предположить в нём тут же страсть к игре, что и у вас, если бы не кое-что ещё. Отверстие для ключа. Вокруг него многочисленные царапины, выдающие дрожание рук по утрам. Возможно, дела у вашего брата и поправились бы, но вот здоровье своё алкоголем он окончательно подорвал. Это очень печально, доктор. Сочувствую. 

Уотсон кивнул и протянул мне лупу. 

— Ваш брат не был женат, как я понимаю? — спросил я. 

— Нет. К счастью или нет — уж не знаю. 

Я предпочёл промолчать и не пускаться в рассуждения по поводу причин возникновения пристрастий. На откровенности такого рода я способен не был, да и доктор только лишний раз испытал бы сожаление о судьбе брата. 

— Мне хотелось бы посмотреть на вас в деле. — Уотсон сам сменил тему. — Если, конечно, я вам не помешаю. 

— Ничуть не помешаете. — Я улыбнулся. — При первой же возможности приглашаю вас присоединиться. 

***  
Тобиас Грегсон всегда держится со мной подчёркнуто уважительно. Он даже записывает за мной иногда. Но с Лестрейдом работать интереснее — он спорит, саркастически усмехается, пытается бороться со мной, пытается доказать, что какому-то любителю до профессионала далеко. Это добавляет азарта. А молчаливый Грегсон со всем соглашается, а потом вклеивает в альбом очередную газетную вырезку с отчётом о своих успехах. Этот секрет выдал мне его главный конкурент. 

Я брался за это расследование разве что из желания развлечь доктора. Найти кэбмена в Лондоне не так уж сложно, и тут главную работу за меня выполнили мои мальчишки. Замечательные сорванцы и неоценимые помощники. Уиггинс сплотил их в настоящую команду, тщательно отбирая кандидатуры и поддерживая дисциплину.   
Миссис Хадсон всякий раз приходит в ужас, когда эта орава вваливается в дом. Не все они попрошайки и бродяжки, у некоторых есть семьи, но разница небольшая, потому что даже при наличии родителей мальчишкам приходится как-то выживать самим.   
Пока они искали бывшего ковбоя, доктор с восторгом ребёнка, впервые открывшего роман Коллинза или Габорио, наблюдал за развитием событий. Право, я был готов согласиться с Майкрофтом, что Уотсон — милейший доктор. Должен признать, что его участие в расследовании приятно скрашивало в общем-то довольно рутинную работу. Дело Хоупа, не представляя ничего сложного, так и просилось на страницы уголовной хроники или какого-нибудь романа. Я невольно поддался настроениям Уотсона, почувствовал пьянящий элемент игры и даже всерьёз заволновался, когда бедная псина не пожелала подыхать после первой таблетки. 

Но дело завершили, инспектора делили лавры, а доктор всё ещё пребывал в состоянии подъёма, искренне возмущаясь статейкой в «Эхе». Когда он попросил у меня разрешения написать повесть, я только пожал плечами и сказал, что он может делать, что хочет, вовсе не ожидая, что он доведёт своё намерение до конца.   
Это было любопытное чтение. Нервный тощий субъект на страницах повести пел, как жаворонок, вёл целомудренный образ жизни, хотя у рассказчика мелькнула мысль о наркотиках (Уотсон — хороший врач, отметил я про себя), ничего не знал о системе Коперника; только не хватало зелёных очков — и отправить меня на Елисейские поля. 

 

**Джон Уотсон**

Сырая весна того года вконец измучила меня болями в бедре. Застрявшая в опасной близости от nervus femoralis пуля так и оставалась в ноге, давая о себе знать при перемене погоды или при утомлении. Я всё же надеялся, что когда-нибудь удалю её — вот только окрепну немного. 

Одной из апрельских ночей, чуть я задремал, меня разбудили душераздирающие звуки, кажется, генделевской арии. 

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал я, садясь на постели, и потянулся вперёд за халатом на стуле. 

Когда я хромая спустился вниз и открыл дверь, то увидел Холмса, стоящего у окна и терзающего скрипку. 

Давно я не спускался вниз по поводу его ночных концертов. Он опустил смычок и посмотрел на меня.

— Вы не могли бы не играть сегодня? — попросил я. — Мне только удалось заснуть. 

— Нога болит? 

— Да! 

— Простите, Уотсон. — И тут он тяжело вздохнул. 

— У вас что-то случилось? — я доковылял до кресла и опустился в него, вытянув ногу.

Холмс задумчиво провёл пальцами по корпусу скрипки.

— Я потерял клиента. 

— Простите? 

— Опоздал. 

— Хотите сказать, что он умер? То есть… 

— Да. 

— Сочувствую, — пробормотал я, почувствовав неловкость. — Вы нашли убийцу?

— Да… 

Холмс отложил скрипку.

— Ложитесь спать, доктор. Я вас больше не побеспокою. 

Но я продолжал сидеть, потому что просто не мог оставить его горевать тут одного. 

— Да я и не засну уже. Вам от игры легче? 

Тут Холмс прибавил света и сел напротив меня. Он посмотрел на меня почти с удивлением, смешанным, как мне показалось, с недоверием.

— Немного. У меня бессонница. 

— Не стоит ли просто выпить успокоительного и попробовать заснуть? — предложил я. — Я понимаю ваши чувства, но так себя изводить нельзя. Это же в первую голову может отразиться на вашей работе. 

Холмс улыбнулся, вынул из портсигара папиросу и закурил. Я не совсем понял смысл его улыбки, но, кажется, он немного успокоился. Холмс редко улыбался широко — чаще всего одними губами и очень мимолётно. Но иногда улыбка его была мягкой, и глаза теплели. 

— Почему вы не идёте спать? — спросил он. 

— Если я мешаю… — смутился я.

— Доктор, вы уже успели изучить мою бесцеремонную натуру. Я же так не сказал. 

— Я проснулся, — ответил я, усмехнувшись в усы. — А что вы играли? Это что-то знакомое. 

— Вряд ли. «Амадиса Гальского» на сцене не ставили уже очень давно. 

— Но это Гендель? — уточнил я. 

Холмс рассмеялся.

— Покажите мне англичанина определённого круга, который бы не опознал музыки Генделя. Вы правы, Уотсон. Это Гендель. Переложение арии для скрипки я делал сам. — Он усмехнулся. — «Ah! spietato!». «Ах, безжалостный!». При всей красоте музыки тогдашние сюжеты поразительно наивны, а иногда абсурдны. 

Я выжидающе смотрел на Холмса. Он понял мой красноречивый взгляд, взял скрипку и отошёл к столу. Я совершенно заслушался. Особенно меня поразил контраст между первой и второй частью арии. 

Умиротворённо расслабившись в кресле, я вздрогнул, когда зазвучала энергичная мелодия, похожая на волны, бьющиеся о берег. Чем дольше я слушал, тем больше замечал, что уже откровенно засматриваюсь на своего компаньона. Холмс музицирующий был таким же завораживающим зрелищем, как и Холмс фехтующий. Глядя на его стройный силуэт, на мягкое покачивание корпуса, плавные взмахи смычка, я чувствовал себя коброй перед дудочкой факира. 

Немного подавшись вперёд, я опёрся локтями о ручки кресла и переплёл пальцы. На Холмса я старался не смотреть слишком пристально, чтобы не отвлекать от игры. Я заметил, что он очень чувствителен к взглядам и порой ощущает их буквально затылком. В себе я обычно разбирался хорошо и всегда знал, когда вовремя остановиться, чтобы не потерять голову. Но пока что я ничего не видел опасного в моей симпатии к компаньону. А внешняя притягательность… Что ж. Мужчины привлекали меня порой так же, как и женщины. Но сейчас я не нуждался в знаменитой евангельской рекомендации насчёт вырванного глаза. 

— Это просто чудесно! — сказал я, когда Холмс опустил смычок. 

— Благодарю вас.

Я только покачал головой и махнул рукой, чтобы на корню пресечь обмен любезностями. 

— И, кажется, я смогу заснуть, — прибавил Холмс, убирая скрипку в футляр. — А вам нужно отдохнуть. Как ваша нога, доктор?

— О, я даже забыл о ней. 

— Что ж, мы сделали друг другу благое дело и можем пожелать доброй ночи на то время, что от неё ещё осталось. — Голос Холмса показался мне преувеличенно бодрым, но спорить я не стал.

Одно я мог сказать точно: роли компаньона и невольного свидетеля его успехов мне было мало. Я желал бы стать этому человеку другом, но, зная его замкнутую натуру, понимал, что придётся двигаться вперёд медленными шажками. 

_Примечание: зелёные очки носил персонаж Э.По Огюст Дюпен._


	2. Кокаин

В мае в делах Холмса наступило затишье, и он захандрил. Кажется, скука и в самом деле была для него единственным бичом в нашем грешном мире. Правда, хандрил он странно: иногда вслух принимался жаловаться на застой в делах и раздражался без повода, но порой на него накатывало странное оживление, и он влетал в гостиную и принимался журить меня, что в такую чудесную погоду я сижу дома, вместо того чтобы прогуляться по Риджентс-парку. Что ж, против такого не поспоришь, и часа два мы с удовольствием бродили по аллеям, тем более что май выдался просто замечательный — тёплый, с лёгким ветерком. Холмс болтал без умолку — о скрипках, о старых уголовных делах, о достижениях науки. Расспрашивал меня о службе, заставляя вспоминать забавные случаи из армейских будней. Но к концу прогулки оживление моего компаньона начинало затухать, он мрачнел на глазах, и мы возвращались домой. Холмс, нахохлившись, усаживался в кресло с ногами или ложился на диван и молчал — так упорно, словно за предыдущее время он исчерпал весь словарный запас. 

Эта странная периодичность оживлённости и апатии вернула меня к воспоминаниям о следах от инъекций на предплечье Холмса, которые я заметил у него в клубе. С морфинистами я сталкивался, но на морфиниста мой сосед не походил. Такие перепады настроения скорее наводили на мысль о каком-то стимуляторе. Продолжительная бессонница и отсутствие аппетита у Холмса меня как врача очень беспокоили, и как-то, вернувшись на исходе его недельной хандры из клуба, я застал компаньона спящим в гостиной на диване. Манжета его рубашки на левом рукаве была расстёгнута. Холмс спал очень крепко. Я осторожно потянул вверх рукав его халата, а потом приподнял манжету. Что ж, по крайней мере, он делал инъекции аккуратно и никакого воспаления вокруг точек я не заметил. От моих манипуляций он не проснулся. Опустив рукав халата, я сел в кресло и стал ждать, занявшись недочитанным романом. 

— Вы уже вернулись, Уотсон? — где-то через час со стороны дивана раздался сонный голос Холмса. 

— Давно, — я повернулся в его сторону. — У меня к вам один вопрос: что вы колете? 

— Кокаин, — ответил он совершенно бесстрастно. — Семипроцентный раствор. Подкожно, как вы заметили. Но иногда — морфий. 

— Господи, его-то зачем? 

— Я не увлекаюсь им, но он помогает снять неприятные симптомы после кокаина, — объяснил Холмс. — Особенно когда нужно прийти в норму быстрее. Не думаю, что наш застой продлится ещё неделю — в газетах что-то наблюдается оживление в разделах уголовной хроники. И хотя бы один гость из Скотланд-Ярда, возможно, посетит наш скромный кров, не говоря уже о клиенте. Разумеется, когда у меня есть дело, я не нуждаюсь в стимуляторе. К тому же он только вредит, потому что искажает восприятие. Кажется, один мой перл, получившийся в результате такого искажения, вы даже увековечили в своей повести — тот самый, про Коперника. Я был очень удивлён, когда увидел в вашем реестре моих талантов фразу о том, что я не имею представления о вращении Земли вокруг Солнца. 

— Вы не помнили, что говорили мне это?

— Абсолютно. 

— То есть вы, употребляя кокаин, пытаетесь искусственно вызвать то ощущение подъёма, которое испытываете во время расследования? — Холмс кивнул. — И вы считаете, игра стоит свеч, если возникают такие проблемы с памятью и, что греха таить, с поведением?

Тут он соизволил отвлечься от созерцания потолка и посмотрел в мою сторону.

— Вам неприятно такое соседство? — спросил он с некоторым напряжением. 

— Я не думал и тем более не говорил, — возразил я решительно. — Это просто беспокойство, поймите меня правильно. Проистекающее единственно из уважения к вашим талантам. И к вам как к человеку, — прибавил я. 

— Спасибо, — ответил он без тени иронии. — Не буду скрывать, я… тронут таким отношением. Но не беспокойтесь, Уотсон. Я прекрасно знаю, когда следует остановиться, к тому же когда я работаю, то иногда неделями не вспоминаю о кокаине. 

Поднявшись с кресла, я вздохнул и прошёлся по комнате, остановившись у окна и глядя на освещённую фонарями улицу. Какое знакомое возражение — он знает, когда надо остановиться. Такое я уже слышал когда-то от своего несчастного брата. 

— Не переживайте, Уотсон, — повторил Холмс мягко, встав и направившись к камину за трубкой, которую повертел в руках и положил обратно. — Кстати, который час? — Он посмотрел на часы, что стояли на каминной полке. — Ещё не так поздно. Вы ужинали в клубе? 

— Нет, — ответил я. — Но, думаю, что наша квартирная хозяйка скоро порадует нас чем-нибудь. Самое время. Я не предупредил её, что буду ужинать где-то вне дома. А что касается вас, то она всегда питает надежду, что аппетит к вам вернётся. 

— Что ж, останемся дома, — на удивление покладисто согласился он. 

Больше мы к теме его пристрастий не возвращались, но за чаем Холмс неожиданно спросил меня:

— Не сочтите за досужее любопытство, но, если я правильно понимаю, ваш брат скончался, когда вы служили в Афганистане? 

— Да, и, конечно, известие об этом пришло с большим опозданием. Тогда я уже лежал в госпитале и поправлялся после тифа. Часы мне передал его поверенный, равно как и ту скромную сумму, что осталась по завещанию. Увы, к большому сожалению, мы с братом оба лишены той деловой хватки, которой обладал наш отец. Но если у меня были возможности выбирать свой путь, то на брата стали возлагать ещё больше надежд, когда наша семья вернулась в Англию и отец вскоре скончался. Пока была жива матушка, он ещё как-то пытался им соответствовать, хотя уже тогда пытался лечить неудовлетворённость жизнью алкоголем. Но, как он говорил мне, в разумных пределах. Не знаю, имею ли я право винить себя за то, что поступил на курсы военных хирургов, лишь бы уехать из Англии. Но порой виню. 

— И совершенно напрасно, — ответил Холмс, выслушав мою столь необычно длинную речь. — Никто и ничто не может избавить человека от пристрастия, кроме него самого. Иначе бы любой пьяница, получивший от судьбы терпеливую и любящую супругу и питая к ней хоть какие-то чувства, тотчас брался бы за ум. 

— Получается, что такого рода пристрастия — это следствие крайнего эгоизма? — усмехнулся я. 

— Возможно, — кивнул Холмс, закуривая сигарету, — правда, бывает разумный эгоизм, который вступает в противоречие с требованиями семьи, окружающих людей, общества. Прошу прощения, но если бы вашего брата оставили в покое и не требовали того, к чему он не был приспособлен по натуре, возможно, его жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Но у него не хватило силы духа настоять на своём. И вы правы, когда говорите, что вам повезло родиться вторым. Младшим вообще в чём-то легче. Но в чём-то и сложнее. — Тут он улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям. 

— Но вы-то, наверное, единственный ребёнок в семье? — предположил я. 

— Вовсе нет. У меня есть старший брат, Майкрофт, и у нас с ним разница в семь лет. 

— О! — удивился я. — Он живёт в Лондоне? 

— Да. После продажи старого фамильного дома мы с ним оба обосновались в столице. Ни у него, ни у меня, как вы понимаете, не было ни малейшей склонности вести жизнь мирных сельских помещиков. Мой брат занимает небольшой пост в Министерстве иностранных дел, и вообще он большой чудак и оригинал. 

— В это охотно верю, — рассмеялся я. 

— Глядя на меня? — усмехнулся Холмс. — Но такое совпадение как раз вовсе не обязательно. 

— А вы ладите с братом? — осторожно поинтересовался я. 

— Вполне. Это вы спрашиваете, потому что он ни разу не появлялся на Бейкер-стрит? Должно случиться нечто из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы он изменил своим привычкам. Так что я сам навещаю его иногда — у него дома или в клубе. Майкрофт, в отличие от меня, человек занятой, и его загруженность делами не зависит от причуд фортуны. 

Я подумал тут, а знает ли брат Холмса о его привычке? Наверняка знает. 

— Знает, — кивнул он. — И относится точно так же, как и вы. 

— Как вы догадались, о чём я подумал? — поразился я. 

— Это очень просто, и если вы научитесь наблюдать за выражением лиц людей, за направлением их взглядов, за жестами, то вы тоже сможете делать такие элементарные выводы. Ваша оживлённость по поводу новости о наличии у меня ближайшего родственника на мгновение угасла, вы слегка нахмурились и посмотрели на моё левое предплечье. Вывод напрашивался очевидный. 

— Согласен, — кивнул я. 

Впрочем, я тоже сделал из нашей беседы некоторые выводы. 

***  
На другой день, утром понедельника, мы заканчивали завтрак, когда миссис Хадсон, извинившись, ввела в гостиную рослого усатого констебля, с порога отдавшего Холмсу честь.

— А, Маррей, какими судьбами? — лениво, но дружелюбно поинтересовался тот, хотя в глазах и промелькнул интерес. 

— Мистер Холмс, у меня для вас записка от инспектора Макдональда. Мы тут неподалёку от вас, в Риджентс-парке. Убийство, сэр. — И он протянул Холмсу сложенный вчетверо лист из блокнота. 

— Хм, первый раз слышу это имя… — мой компаньон развернул листок, прочёл пару строчек и протянул записку мне. — Надо же. Только от новичка такого и дождёшься. 

«Многоуважаемый мистер Холмс! — гласило послание. — Я буду вам очень признателен, если вы поможете мне разобраться с одним неприятным происшествием в Риджентс-парке. Раньше я не сталкивался с такими вещами по роду службы, в должности я совсем недавно и боюсь не справиться. В сарае возле пруда, где рабочие хранят садовый инвентарь, обнаружен труп девушки со следами удушения. Девушка прилично одета и не выглядит проституткой. Но я вовсе не уверен, что убийство произошло именно там, хотя, возможно, это только мои домыслы. Констебль Маррей говорил о вас как о прекрасном специалисте, и я буду очень благодарен за любую подсказку. Инспектор Макдональд». 

— Что ж, — от апатии Холмса не осталось и следа, и он бодро вскочил на ноги, скрываясь у себя в спальне и возвращаясь в сюртуке. — Собирайтесь, Уотсон. Надо помогать ближним, даже если они и конкуренты. 

Констебль приехал к нам в кэбе, невзирая на небольшое расстояние, и мы очень скоро оказались у ворот парка. Сарай прятался среди деревьев у дальней оконечности пруда — той, что ближе всего к каналу. 

Увидев констеблей уже на дальних подступах к месту обнаружения тела, Холмс довольно хмыкнул. 

— А этот Макдональд не так уж плох, — заметил он. 

С утра в парке гуляло не так уж много народу, и такие меры мне показались несколько чрезмерными, но если молодой инспектор считал, что девушку убили не в сарае, то, возможно, у него были причины для такой предосторожности. Мы сошли на тропинку, ведущую к деревьям, и Холмс пошёл по обочине, я — за ним, а констебль, старательно идя по нашим следам, замыкал шествие. Небольшой дождь прошёл вчера днём, но тропинка успела подсохнуть, лишь на некоторых участках, затенённых листвой, ещё сохранялась влажная земля. В одном месте, перед небольшой лужей, Холмс остановился и присел на корточки. 

— Возможно, это и не имеет отношения к делу, но любопытно. 

Он достал рулетку и измерил заметный даже мне след женского ботинка. Один из двух. Рядом виделись мужские следы. Подавшись вперёд и рискуя попасть коленом в грязь, Холмс измерил и мужской след. Потом встал и продвинулся на пару шагов вперёд, разглядывая отпечатки по другую сторону лужи. 

— Смотрите. Уотсон, вчера она была шире, за ночь немного уменьшилась. Видите, следы женских ботинок обращены с этой стороны носами к луже, а левый мужской след отпечатался очень глубоко. 

— Действительно. 

— Ваши предположения? 

— Более глубокий отпечаток означает больший вес, я так понимаю? 

— Дальше. 

— Но почему женщина повернула в другую сторону… 

— Нет же, вот смотрите: она пошла дальше, рядом со спутником. Он просто приподнял женщину и перешагнул через лужу, а потом поставил на землю лицом к себе. 

— И они тут были вчера вечером?

— Совершенно верно. Отметим этот факт и отправимся на встречу с инспектором и, разумеется, с телом. 

Инспектора было нетрудно заметить уже издали: рослый человек, вровень с Холмсом, но мускулистее. 

— Сэр, какое счастье, что вы откликнулись на мою просьбу! Доброе утро, — он тряс руку моего друга и бросал в мою сторону недоумённые взгляды. — Алек Макдональд. Очень рад знакомству с вами. Простите, этот джентльмен?..

— Мой друг и помощник, доктор Уотсон, — представил меня Холмс. 

— О, так вы врач! Какая удача! — обрадовался инспектор. — Ваше профессиональное мнение будет очень интересно услышать. 

Макдональд был совсем молод, рыжеват, с веснушками на носу, что придавало его физиономии совершенно несерьёзное и задорное выражение. Но взгляд из-под мохнатых бровей выдавал человека вдумчивого. 

— Дверь была закрыта, когда труп обнаружили? — спросил Холмс. 

— Да, закрыта, но висячий замок сбит. Именно поэтому у меня подозрение, что девушку убили в другом месте, а сюда труп просто оттащили, хотя я не понимаю зачем — ведь достаточно было спрятать его в кустах или вообще сбросить в пруд. В сарае тело обнаружили бы в первую очередь. 

— Значит, убийца хотел, чтобы оно было обнаружено, — пожал плечами Холмс. — Что вас так удивляет, инспектор? Убить можно и в состоянии аффекта, а потом пожалеть жертву и не оставлять её разлагаться в кустах или топить в пруду. 

— Не будет ли ошибкой предположить, что жертва была убийце не чужой? — спросил Макдональд. 

— Это вполне разумное предположение. А! Вот и камень, которым он сбил замок. Валяется чуть поодаль. Инспектор, а эти следы вы могли бы обнаружить и сами, если бы не пасовали перед первым трудным делом. Обратите внимание на характерную примятость травы, — Холмс указал вправо от двери сарая. — Две всё ещё заметных борозды, оставленных каблуками несчастной девушки. Он тащил жертву под мышки, а ноги её волочились по земле. Так что думаю, убил он её где-то неподалёку. Даже отсюда я вижу живописную лужайку, окаймлённую цветущей акацией. 

— Лучше места и не придумаешь, — несколько цинично усмехнулся инспектор и открыл дверь сарая. 

— А вот теперь скажите, Макдональд, вы позаботились об освещении? Что можно разглядеть в таком полумраке, скажите на милость? 

Тело бедняжки лежало навзничь на полу, почти у самой двери. Худенькая, миниатюрная, она невидящим взглядом смотрела на дощатую крышу, и на потемневшем лице её навечно застыло выражение страха и недоумения. 

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Макдональд на вопрос Холмса, — у нас есть фонари. 

— Во сколько обнаружили тело?

— В восемь тридцать. 

Первым делом Холмс осмотрел ботинки девушки и кивнул. 

— Она? — спросил я. 

— Да, это тот же след, — пробормотал он. — Обратите внимание, что ботинки явно дешевле её одежды. И всё же совсем новые — она тщательно одевалась на встречу и выбирала лучшее, что имела. 

 

Затем он достал лупу и занялся осмотром тела, совершенно забыв о нашем присутствии. Он внимательно осмотрел руки жертвы, её зубы, следы на шее, которые чернели на бледной коже и даже с порога виднелись отчётливо, а уж тем более в свете фонаря. Я чуть не издал восклицание, когда Холмс принялся расстёгивать на девушке жакет, а потом достал нож и стал вспарывать подкладку снизу. Затем он приподнял край юбки и осмотрел его с внутренней стороны. 

Одежда на убитой была более чем приличная, хотя немного вышедшая из моды. Но ткань костюма была дорогой и качественной. Я бы подумал, что это машинистка или продавщица из небольшого магазина. Одним словом, девушка из приличной семьи, впавшей в бедность. 

Холмс осмотрел карманы жакета, карман юбки, вытащил оттуда билет и передал его инспектору, затем перевернул тело на бок и осмотрел спину жакета, а потом вообще перевалил труп на живот и неожиданно задрал все юбки, включая и нижние, и опять вооружился лупой.

— Господи помилуй, — пробормотал я. 

— Если ваше трепетное сердце не выдерживает, доктор, можете уйти, — зло отозвался Холмс. — Можно подумать, ваш коллега не будет раздевать бедняжку в морге. Кстати, инспектор, когда дело дойдёт до морга, будьте внимательны к нижнему белью — там могут оказаться метки. 

Вернув тело в прежнее положение, он застыл над ним на корточках в позе Мыслителя. 

— Это горничная состоятельной дамы. Причём пользовавшаяся покровительством и даже некоторой привязанностью со стороны хозяйки — та подарила ей свой старый костюм, который немного перешивался по фигуре. Хозяйка выше ростом и полнее. Сюда девушка приехала на метро со станции Хай-стрит Кенсингтон, её спутник, судя по следам дорогих ботинок, приехал в наёмном экипаже — ему незачем было пользоваться подземкой. Вероятно, у девушки при себе была сумочка или мешочек — в карманах нет ни пенса. Если вы не найдетё ничего похожего в окрестностях, вероятно, убийца забрал сумочку с собой. 

— Зачем? — удивился Макдональд. 

— Это уже другой вопрос. Кроме того, поищите шляпку девушки — странно было бы рядиться леди и не надеть шляпку. У жертвы с убийцей был половой акт — на нижнем белье следы спермы, причём довольно страстный половой акт, у ствола дерева. Вероятно, или во время самого сношения, или сразу после него мужчина ударил жертву затылком о ствол, а потом стал душить. 

— Он ударил её головой о дерево? — удивился инспектор. 

— А вы что, не переворачивали тело? — язвительным тоном спросил Холмс. — Крови там практически нет, но в волосах застряли маленькие кусочки коры. Если бы девушка, причёсываясь, закалывала волосы в узел немного выше, он бы смягчил удар. Что касается мужчины, то у него длинные пальцы, хотя мизинец заметно короче остальных и слабее. Он среднего роста, хорошо одевается, у него некоторые проблемы с волосами — возможно, ранние залысины. Волосы светлые и слегка вьющиеся, но послушные — помадой для укладки он не пользуется, — однако они легко выпадают. И поскольку у горничных не так много времени, чтобы знакомиться с джентльменами и тем более заводить с ними интрижки, то можно предположить, что убийца вхож в дом. Ну вот, инспектор, я дал вам достаточно пищи для размышлений, — закончил Холмс, вставая. — Ещё раз — не забудьте о метках на белье, пусть ваши бравые молодцы тщательно прочешут окрестности в поисках шляпки, а возможно, и сумочки. И если указанные предметы обнаружатся возле дерева, то считайте, что вы нашли место убийства. Думаю, хозяйка девушки уже хватилась своей горничной, и не исключено, что к вечеру в какой-нибудь участок в районе Кенсингтон поступит заявление об её исчезновении. Думаю, что оно обязательно поступит, учитывая то, как к бедняжке относились в доме, где она работала. 

Инспектор добросовестно записывал за Холмсом в блокнот.

— Я могу навестить вас и рассказать, как продвигается расследование, сэр? — спросил он. 

— Да, конечно, и я не буду отнимать у вас хлеб — думаю, что вы и сами прекрасно справитесь, но советом помогу. У вас есть достаточно задатков, чтобы продвинуться в своей профессии. Вы просто растерялись, учитывая, что это, как я понимаю, ваше первое убийство? 

Тут я невольно усмехнулся — так двусмысленно это прозвучало. 

— Раньше всё больше попадались бытовые случаи или какая-нибудь поножовщина, но меня перевели в другой дивизион, а тут совсем иная публика, приличная. И убийство, — тут он помрачнел, — тоже иное. 

— Удачи вам, инспектор. Будут трудности, обращайтесь. — Холмс вышел из сарая и достал портсигар. — Идёмте, Уотсон. 

Мы прошли той же тропинкой обратно и оказались на аллее. 

— Вы сами не хотите расследовать это дело? — спросил я. 

— Это была небольшая гимнастика для ума. А дальше скучная рутина — инспектор и сам обнаружит, где работала девушка. Затем вообще легко — достаточно узнать, кто часто бывает в доме. Инспектор Макдональд — малый смышлёный, ему просто не хватает опыта, а это дело наживное. 

— Но вообще он, кажется, подаёт надежды? 

— Несомненно. И думаю, мы ещё не раз встретимся с ним. В любом случае, пока хозяева не обратились в полицию, нам делать нечего. Может, прогуляемся немного по парку? Смотрите, какое чудесное утро! 

Я уже привык, что даже самое кровавое зрелище не может лишить Холмса спокойствия. Хотя мои нервы были слегка растревожены, я согласился, и мы направились в сторону Английских садов. 

Примечание: рисунок Northern Fox


	3. Урок хиромантии

**Шерлок Холмс**

Кажется, я донельзя шокировал моего почтенного доктора — и той бесцеремонностью, с которой осматривал тело, и последующими комментариями. Да и помощь его как врача при осмотре не понадобилась, хотя инспектор и выражал поначалу радость по поводу присутствия ещё одного специалиста.

Мы молчаливо прогуливались, но доктор мало обращал внимания на красоту молодой зелени и нежнейшие её оттенки.

По дороге попалась одинокая скамья — я предложил Уотсону присесть и дать отдых больной ноге.

— И всё же, — промолвил он задумчиво, — кое-какие детали мне хотелось бы уточнить.

— О, вы ещё раздумываете над этим делом? — спросил я, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо солнцу.

— Довольно трагичная история, вы не находите? — спросил он с упрёком в голосе.

— Разумеется, девушку жаль. Она явно пришла на свидание со своим убийцей. Тщательно оделась, причесалась. Я вот всё думаю, были ли у неё перчатки, чтобы уж совсем довершить образ? Да и прогуливались они вполне мирно поначалу — вспомните, мужчина по-рыцарски перенёс её через лужу.

— Но что же случилось?

Я взглянул на доктора. Вид у него был расстроенный. Я вполне понимал некоторую странность его реакций — в бытность свою студентом он насмотрелся на тела в анатомичке и достаточно занимался вскрытиями, на войне он видел вещи и страшнее, чем задушенная горничная, но в мирной жизни зрелище насильственной смерти вызывало у него ужас и сострадание к жертвам. Тем более сейчас жертвой оказалась молодая и довольно милая девушка.

— Мы не можем строить никаких предположений, но убитая чем-то вывела своего любовника из себя. Возможно, он вообще вспыльчив по натуре и склонен к внезапным приступам гнева. Она могла что-то не то сказать ему или потребовать. Может статься, что он не хотел её убивать и просто не рассчитал силу, а потом испугался, но единственное, на что его хватило — это как-то поприличнее пристроить тело.

Доктор явно поставил на возможном наличии у меня толики гуманизма жирный крест, судя по выражению его лица. 

— А как насчёт ваших выводов? Правильно ли я понял некоторые вещи? — спросил он и достал блокнот. Я улыбнулся. — О профессии девушки вы узнали по рукам?

— Это скорее общий вывод из совокупности наблюдений, включая перешитую одежду, что было видно по швам на жакете и по слегка укороченной юбке. Чистые и аккуратно остриженные ногти, отсутствие на руках следов или порезов, а также мозолей — при этом она явно работала руками. Но она не печатала на машинке, не работала в магазине, и, кроме того, она воспользовалась дорогими духами хозяйки, но немного переборщила с ними.

— А убийца был в перчатках?

— Судя по всему — да. Следов от ногтей на коже нет, но пальцы длинные, и даже при наличии перчаток видно, что рука породистая.

Тут доктор неожиданно рассмеялся.

— О чём вы?

— Моя матушка увлекалась хиромантией, — сообщил он, немного смутившись. — Что-то я даже запомнил. Короткий мизинец означает отсутствие чувства юмора и сложности в общении.

— Правда? — усмехнулся я. — Так вы наперёд должны знать свою судьбу, доктор. И что же означает длинный мизинец? — Я снял перчатку, свёл пальцы вместе и продемонстрировал доктору свою руку.

— Длинный мизинец свидетельствует о красноречии, любопытстве, остроумии — и оно у вас есть, Холмс, не спорьте. И кроме того…

— Что?

— Такие люди привлекают лиц противоположного пола, — закончил Уотсон, кашлянув.

— Боже упаси! Только этого мне не хватало.

— Холмс, наверняка многие ваши клиентки в воображении рисуют вас в сияющих доспехах и на белом коне, — усмехнулся доктор.

— О да, на Росинанте и с тазом цирюльника вместо шлема, — парировал я.

— Но вы-то сражаетесь вовсе не с ветряными мельницами, Холмс, — возразил Уотсон. — И кстати, ваша форма ладони очень подходит вашему характеру. Ваша ладонь — это так называемая ладонь Воздуха. Для таких людей свойственны склонность к анализу, способность к научному мышлению, эксцентричность. — Доктор шутливо погрозил пальцем. — И любовь к свободе.

— Мда? — усмехнулся я. — Что ж, приятно слышать, что мы с моей рукой живём в ладах. А ваш тип какой? — неожиданно разговор меня забавлял.

— У меня ладонь Огня. Правда, сейчас во мне мало можно заметить любовь к движению и переменам, но азарт ещё остался и любовь к опасностям тоже.

Я посмотрел на свою ладонь.

— Насколько я помню, это вот — линия жизни. Что-то она у меня коротковата, не находите?

— Так вы же смотрите на левую ладонь, а нужно на правую. По левой руке можно сказать только, что в детстве вы не отличались крепким здоровьем.

— Это правда. — Я снял перчатку с правой руки.

— А вот на правой — линия жизни очень длинная. О, как интересно! — доктор наклонился, разглядывая мою ладонь, но так и не решаясь взять её в свою. — У вас параллельно линии жизни идёт ещё одна.

— И что это значит? Я веду двойную жизнь?

— А ведь по сути так и есть — вам ведь приходится порой перевоплощаться не то что в простых людей, но даже в бродяг. Помните, как я чуть с лестницы вас не спустил, когда впервые увидел в таком гриме?

— Помню, и мне совершенно непонятно, куда в тот момент делось ваше христианское милосердие, доктор? — закурив, я откинулся на спинку скамейки.

— Возмущённых криков миссис Хадсон я не слышал и предположил самое худшее. Но так как вы изображали старого бродягу, то я решил ограничиться спуском с лестницы и не взялся за кочергу.

— А что вы ещё можете прочитать по моим рукам?

— Что касается ума, тут всё ясно — таланты у вас врождённые и вами потом успешно развитые. Но если вдаваться в особые подробности, то есть вещи, которые я пока что в вас не замечал, а как начинающий хиромант, — тут доктор улыбнулся, — я их вижу на ладони.

— Например?

— Например, у вас есть склонность к романтизму, склонность следовать религиозным учениям, ваша натура страстная, вы много переживаете, но скрываете это — особенно то, что касается сочувствия людям. Также у вас классическая, я бы сказал, картина подавления желаний.

— Какого рода? — не сдержался я.

— Не обязательно чувственных, хотя ваш бугор Венеры совершенно выдающийся.

— Доктор, вы уже увлеклись, — заметил я, надевая перчатку. — Романтизм? Пожалуй, но ведь это можно связать и с артистичностью, верно? Что касается религии, то было время, когда я интересовался различными новомодными в то время трактовками христианства. Особенно в университете. Но потом как-то охладел. Хотя должен сказать, что я с симпатией отношусь к буддизму, а если не вспоминать историю христианской церкви, само учение много сделало для формирования человечества. И по мне уж лучше быть приверженцем теории Ренана, чем вообще отрицать историчность фигуры Христа.

— И я совершенно с вами согласен, — сказал Уотсон. — Пройдёмся? Нога у меня отдохнула.

— Да, пожалуй.

Мы поднялись и отправились дальше. Доктор уже не был так равнодушен к пейзажам. Я не спешил, давая ему возможность без труда приноровиться к моему шагу. Он в задумчивости взял меня под руку — я не возражал.

— А вы, я вижу, не совсем скептик и материалист, как полагается медику, — заметил я.

— О, какое расхожее и ошибочное мнение, Холмс! Конечно, среди врачей много материалистов и совершенных атеистов, которым подавай орган, содержащий душу, совсем как считали в восемнадцатом столетии, но я не отношусь к таким с симпатией, хотя сам скорее агностик. И всё же мне кажется, что это крайность, когда врач перестаёт смотреть на пациента как на существо ещё и духовное, страдающее, а видит в нём один лишь набор симптомов. Я вот прекрасно понимаю вас, когда вы, осматривая тело жертвы, оперируете только логикой, но я более чем уверен, что когда исследование завершено, вы пожалеете о погибшем человеке, пусть даже в глубине души. Врачу также полагается быть спокойным и невозмутимым, когда оказывает помощь или оперирует, но всё же сострадание к больному в нём должно не иссякать и идти рука об руку с решимостью победить болезнь.

Право, одной из заметных черт характера Уотсона было желание видеть в людях самое лучшее. Не скажу, что он был неправ в отношении меня — конечно, я пока не стал холодной и бездушной машиной для логических выкладок. Но наблюдая сегодня за инспектором, я видел в нас нечто общее, и удивительно, как быстро Макдональд заразился профессиональным цинизмом.

— Прекрасно сказано, Уотсон, — промолвил я. — Вы упомянули, что ваша семья вернулась в Англию, и отец ваш спустя какое-то время скончался. А где вы жили ранее?

— В Австралии.

— Да неужели? Признаться, я не замечал в вас ничего, что бы намекало на это.

— Столько времени прошло, да мы и не держались за тамошний уклад или привычки, ведь прожили в Австралии совсем недолго. Отец тяжело переносил климат, хотя, работая инженером на крупнейшем золотом прииске в штате Виктория, он очень неплохо заработал.

Доктор вдруг остановился и тяжело опёрся о мою руку.

— Нога?

— Да, немного. — Он огляделся. — Как здесь лучше выйти к главному входу?

Мы не стали больше задерживаться в парке. Уотсон немного прибавил шагу, сильнее хромая и подшучивая над собой, что из него вышел бы, в дополнение к хироманту, хороший предсказатель погоды, вот только в Лондоне предсказаниями дождя никого не удивить. До дома мы добрались на первом подвернувшемся кэбе.

***

Конечно, я интересовался делом горничной. Алека Макдональда не донимал, но просматривал в газетах объявления о пропаже людей, ведь у девушки могли быть и родственники. Не скажу, что я питал особые надежды обнаружить хоть какую-то мелочь. Инспектор добросовестно явился с докладом на другой день ближе к вечеру — совсем как к начальству. Он оказался умницей, этот инспектор Мак, и сам додумался до того, чтобы опросить кэбменов, снабдив констеблей примерным описанием мужчины, которое я ему дал. Двое кэбменов сообщили, что подвозили похожих седоков между четырьмя и семью часами вечера в воскресенье к воротам Риджентс-парка. А третий сообщил, что забирал похожего мужчину в семь тридцать, и седок очень нервничал. Поиски же девушки пока не дали результатов, так как заявлений о пропаже не поступало. Опрос же по домам грозил растянуться надолго.

Уотсон, пока мы разговаривали, возлежал на диване, извинившись за свою ногу. Эти его постоянные боли в последнее время стали для меня идеей фикс. Я понимал его опасения насчёт операции — при неудаче существовал риск вообще остаться инвалидом, но физическая боль, постоянная, необходимость её терпеть — это немногое, что вообще могло меня испугать. Сам я боль переносил стоически, даже равнодушно, но совершенно не мог наблюдать её у других, особенно когда ничего нельзя было сделать.

— Что с метками, инспектор?

— Инициалы «Р.У.», — ответил Макдональд, попивая бренди. — Роза, Рэйчел… — он пожал плечами.

— Что же, если её не начнут искать в течение суток, то я вам советую подойти ещё вот с какой стороны: связаться с агентствами по найму горничных. Даме понадобится замена.

— Мистер Холмс, если бы речь шла об убийстве леди, у меня была б возможность задействовать как можно больше людей, а так… — инспектор только руками развёл. — Разве что я могу поговорить с констеблями, которые дежурят в Кенстингтоне — они могли что-то слышать о пропаже горничной. Прислуга наверняка уже судачит.

— Шляпку нашли?

Доктор оторвался от газеты и посмотрел в нашу сторону. У дивана на полу уже скопилась целая кипа печатных изданий. По собственному почину Уотсон взялся пересматривать объявления.

— Да, сэр. Правда, ничего похожего на сумочку. Но шляпка была — и как раз такого тона, что и костюм. Должно быть, досталась ей вместе с нарядом. А вокруг дерева, где её обнаружили, было натоптано, и там-то начинались борозды от каблуков, когда мерзавец тащил бедняжку.

— Что же вы шляпу-то не захватили, Макдональд? — упрекнул я инспектора.

— Каюсь, сэр, не сообразил.

— Ничего. Завтра я загляну в Скотланд-Ярд, если вы не возражаете, конечно. 

— Ничуть, мистер Холмс.

Я переглянулся с доктором.

— Что ж, тогда до завтра, инспектор.

Проводив нашего гостя, я подошёл к дивану и наклонился, заглядывая в «Дейли телеграф», которую как раз изучал Уотсон. Частные объявления. Я тронул доктора за плечо.

— Должен признаться, что вы гений, мой друг, — сказал я.

Тот задрал голову и удивлённо посмотрел на меня.

— Нельзя было пренебрегать этими объявлениями.

Я вскочил и кинулся к столу, где лежал вчерашний номер. Вернувшись к дивану, я уселся на пол, прислонившись к сиденью спиной, и развернул нужную страницу. Мы молча изучали эту дикую мешанину из посланий отвергнутых любовников, объявлений о пропавших, о месте встреч и свиданий. Доктор читал спокойно и не торопясь, а у меня уже в глазах рябило и мозг начинал поскрипывать от такого обилия человеческой глупости.

— Боже мой, — простонал я. — Что за люди!

— Обычные, Холмс. Самые обычные.

— В этом-то и трагедия. — Доктор рассмеялся и, слегка повернувшись, похлопал меня по плечу. — Право же, Уотсон, — продолжал жаловаться я на судьбу, — отдельно это ещё можно выносить, но в таком количестве!

— Лучше посмотрите вот на это.

Я приподнялся и заглянул в его номер. Палец доктора указывал на небольшое объявление. «Рут, не бойся, я ничего не сделаю и не стану заявлять о пропаже. Каждый может совершить ошибку. Я только хочу быть уверена, что с тобой всё хорошо. Или ответь объявлением в газете, или будь завтра в Кенсингтонском парке, у Мемориала в три часа, напротив Азии».

— Думаю, не ошибусь, что уже теплее, — промолвил я. — Вы играли в детстве в «горячо и холодно», Уотсон?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда наведаемся завтра в парк и понаблюдаем. — Я встал и забрал у доктора газету, направившись к столу, где вырезал объявление. — Рут. Имя подходящее к меткам. Что ж, с утра я поеду в Ярд…

— А я? Про меня вы забыли?

— Вы хотите присоединиться? Но ведь в три нам надо быть в парке. А как же ваша нога?

— Ничего страшного. Но я не хочу пропустить исследование шляпки.

— Исследование шляпки. Очаровательно, Уотсон, — улыбнулся я.

Доктор решил переместиться в кресло, ворча, что уже отлежал себе бока. Оставалось скоротать время до ужина.

— О какой пропаже, интересно, говорится в объявлении? — спросил Уотсон, оторвавшись от своей записной книжки, где делал пометки.

— Если это та Рут, которая нам нужна, то, судя по всему, хозяйка не спешит обращаться в полицию, жалея её. Видимо, девушка что-то украла. Или же речь идёт о пропаже самой девушки, — ответил я, раскуривая трубку.  
— А в чём тогда ошибка?

Делающий записи доктор — это одно из тех частых зрелищ, которые доставляли мне немалое удовольствие. Хотя результат его литературных трудов не всегда меня устраивал, но вот процесс — другое дело. Конечно, он не стенографировал диалоги, но память у него была потрясающая. За некоторым приукрашиваниям он точно воспроизводил почти все реплики. Сидя за столом, Уотсон сверялся с пометками в записной книжке, потом взгляд его начинал блуждать по каминной полке или обращался к портрету генерала Гордона в костюме командующего китайской армией, который недавно появился в нашей гостиной. Глядя на бравого генерала, а на самом деле видя совсем иные картины, он то хмурился, то улыбался, и когда находил нужную фразу, записывал её сразу набело.

— Доктор, я очень не люблю гадать. Ошибка может быть в чём угодно, даже в том, что она связалась с тем мужчиной. Завтра мы всё узнаем, или же придётся начинать сначала. Но наберитесь терпения.

— Вам ли учить меня терпению, Холмс? Кажется, когда дело идёт не так, как нужно, вы даже не пытаетесь скрыть, что нервничаете.

— Дорогой друг, в некоторых вещах я совершенно не отличаюсь от простых смертных, — усмехнулся я. — Это же любимое человеческое занятие — учить чему-то, в чём сам ты — полный профан. Или давать советы, в которых сам нуждаешься. Вот только не надо это записывать за мной, — поспешил остановить я доктора, который уже нацелил карандаш на лист блокнота.

— Нет, я обязательно запишу, — усмехнулся он себе в усы. — Когда ещё вы отождествите себя с простыми смертными.

Право, что-то изменилось после нашей прогулки и «сеанса хиромантии». Кто бы мог подумать, что Уотсон так точно угадает некоторые вещи. Или это простая удача, или он изучил меня намного глубже за время нашего проживания в одной квартире. Я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы бросить взгляд на свой «выдающийся» бугор Венеры, потому что доктор смотрел на меня, а я сам учил его обращать внимание на направление взгляда собеседника.


	4. Кенсингтонский сад

**Джон Уотсон**

Поездка с утра в Скотланд-Ярд ничем особым не увенчалась. Холмс, конечно, осмотрел шляпку, выслушал выводы, которые сделал Макдональд, но почти не прибавил новых фактов сверх того. Я был даже удивлён. 

— Право, Уотсон, — сказал он, когда мы ехали в кэбе до парка, — вы меня, кажется, уже считаете каким-то чародеем. Но вещь уже ничего не может сказать о прежней владелице — только лишь о размере её кошелька, или кошелька её супруга, что более вероятно. А что касается магазина, то ярлычок спорот. Инспектору, как вы слышали, я подсказал пару адресов, где могла быть изготовлена и продана эта шляпка. А если мы сейчас обнаружим её прежнюю владелицу, то ему ничего и не придётся делать. 

Погода стояла прекрасная, и аллеи парка заполнились гуляющими. Мы оказались у Мемориала за десять минут до назначенного времени. Не спеша мы прохаживались, не слишком удаляясь от скульптурной группы, где особенно выделялась знойная женщина верхом на слоне, а выше, ближе к памятнику, высились фигуры, изображавшие промышленность Империи, так что мы могли видеть золотую статую покойного принца-консорта то анфас, то в профиль. 

Мимо нас проходили посетители парка. Некоторые останавливались, чтобы взглянуть на Мемориал, но среди них не было одиноких дам. Холмс посмотрел на часы.

— Женщинам свойственно опаздывать, как вы думаете? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Принцу спиной и тут же замерев. Я посмотрел по направлению его взгляда и увидел, что по аллее быстрым шагом идёт элегантно одетая леди — она явно спешила и смотрела как раз в сторону Азии. Потом шаг её замедлился, она пошла дальше, озираясь вокруг. 

— Рискнём, Уотсон? — Я не успел ответить, как Холмс поспешил навстречу даме. Та, опешив, остановилась.

— Простите, мадам, — услышал я голос друга, догоняя его. — Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я частный детектив. Это… — он сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока я подойду, — мой друг и помощник, доктор Уотсон. Могу ли я задать вам всего один вопрос?

— Да… — леди окинула Холмса оценивающим взглядом и прибавила, — сэр. 

— Вы разыскиваете девушку по имени Рут?

— Да! — воскликнула она. — О боже мой, вы сказали, что вы сыщик? Неужели эта глупышка попала в историю? 

— Для начала, мадам, позвольте узнать ваше имя?

— Миссис Сесил Форестер. 

— Как я понимаю, торговый дом «Форестер и Эрдон»? — вежливо улыбнулся Холмс. 

— Совершенно верно, мой муж — старший компаньон этого торгового дома. 

— И замужем вы, если я хорошо помню объявления о бракосочетаниях, где-то около полутора лет? 

— Да, мистер Холмс, удивительная же у вас память. 

Пока они разговаривали, я успел хорошенько рассмотреть миссис Форестер. Одета с большим вкусом, и хотя фигуру нельзя назвать худощавой, общее впечатление оставалось лёгкое и какое-то воздушное. Светлые волосы прелестного пепельного оттенка, убранные в элегантную причёску, венчал шедевр шляпного искусства. Прибавьте к этому тонкие черты лица и карие глаза под густыми ресницами. Я невольно любовался этой прелестной женщиной — конечно, в пределах приличия. 

— Не могли бы вы описать мне внешность вашей горничной и то, как она была одета, если вы, конечно, знаете, в чём она ушла из дома. 

— Одну минуту. — Говоря, миссис Форестер смотрела перед собой, представляя себе внешность своей пропавшей прислуги. — Рут ниже меня на полголовы, у неё каштановые волосы, карие глаза — разрез немного миндалевидный, пухлые губы и довольно правильный нос. На ней, скорее всего, был серый костюм и голубая блузка. Костюм из дорогой ткани, но перешитый. И шляпка — наверняка она надела шляпку. В тон блузки, с бантом наверху — такие носили года три тому назад. Ох, что же я говорю — откуда вам знать, что носили тогда дамы.

Шляпку эту утром я лично лицезрел в кабинете у инспектора Макдональда — помятую и с оторванным наполовину бантом.

— Вы очень хорошо описали её одежду, — заметил Холмс. — Это вы отпустили её вечером в субботу? 

— Нет, я не отпускала её. Мне сказала об этом Мэри — она делит с Рут комнату. Она сообщила, что Рут надела свой выходной костюм, шляпку и просто выбежала из дома, даже не слушая её предостережений. 

— А вас не было, миссис Форестер?

— Нет, мы с мужем уехали с визитом в половине четвёртого. Сэр, но вы всё задаёте мне вопросы, а ничего пока не сообщили о Рут. Что она натворила? 

— Боюсь, что Рут… как её фамилия?

— Уилкс.

— Боюсь, что Рут Уилкс мертва, — ответил Холмс. — И я был бы очень признателен…

Тут он замолчал, потому что миссис Форестер вдруг заплакала. Правда, она тут же постаралась успокоиться, достала из сумочки платок и быстро вытерла слёзы. 

— Боже мой, бедная девочка, — прошептала она. — Как это произошло? 

— Простите за такие подробности, сударыня, но тело вашей горничной было найдено утром в воскресенье в Риджентс-парке, в сарае для садового инвентаря. Девушка была задушена. 

— Я не могу поверить. Как же так? Кто мог сделать это? 

Мне показалось немного странным, что миссис Форестер так переживает о своей служанке. Но вполне возможно, она просто была доброй женщиной и принимала в судьбе бедняжки участие. 

— Почему вы не заявили в полицию, мадам, что у вас пропала горничная? Или этого не сделал ваш муж? — спросил Холмс. 

— Муж поручил это мне, и он был очень рассержен. Он считает, что я недостаточно строга с прислугой, а что касается Рут, то её разбаловала. Он думает, что она сбежала с кем-то и уж конечно не собирается брать её обратно. Он только спросил меня, не пропало ли чего. Я ему солгала. 

— Значит, пропало? — Миссис Форестер кивнула. — И потому вы не спешили заявлять в полицию и думали достучаться до совести вашей горничной? — В голосе Холмса мне послышалась смесь лёгкой насмешки и уважения. 

— Мне кажется, Рут кое-что украла у меня, но эта вещь очень важна для мужа, и я испугалась. Никогда я не жаловалась на Рут, и она никогда не злоупотребляла моей добротой, поэтому я была просто потрясена… 

— Почему вы думаете, что это служанка обокрала вас? — решился я встрять в разговор. 

— Как я уже сказала, в тот день мы с мужем собирались в гости, и когда я одевалась, брошь была на месте…

— То есть это брошь? — кивнул Холмс. 

— Да, брошь с бериллами. Это украшение принадлежало матери моего мужа. Я одевала её только один раз — на свадьбу. Мистер Форестер вовсе не настаивал, чтобы я носила её — она старая, не обладает такой уж особой ценностью. Это просто память. Он просил, чтобы я хранила брошь у себя. И она лежала в большой коробке — не могу назвать это шкатулкой — где я хранила украшения на каждый день. Конечно, наиболее ценные мои украшения хранятся у мужа в сейфе. Коробка же запирается на ключик, вот он, — миссис Форестер достала дамские карманные часики, на цепочке которых висел маленький ключик с довольно затейливой бородкой. — Когда мы вернулись в субботу домой, Мэри тут же сообщила мне, что Рут убежала, муж был рассержен, сделал мне выговор. Я ушла, расстроенная, к себе, и когда открыла ящик трюмо, то увидела, что коробка взломана. Броши там уже не было. 

— А какого цвета камни? — поинтересовался зачем-то Холмс.

— Желтоватые. 

— Гелиодоры, значит. 

— Да, — улыбнулась миссис Форестер, — уж точно не изумруды или аквамарины. Потому я и хранила брошь в ящике трюмо. 

— Интересно, — усмехнулся мой друг. — Однако, миссис Форестер, давайте мы с доктором проводим вас до вашего экипажа и поговорим по дороге. 

— Ох… Конечно, — кивнула та. 

И правда: мы стояли втроём, дама так живо на всё реагировала — кое-кто из зевак стал поглядывать в нашу сторону. И мы пошли по аллее прочь от Мемориала. 

— Допустим, брошь взяла Рут, — сказал Холмс. — Но вы всё-таки должны сообщить об этом мужу. Девушке уже ничем нельзя помочь, а ваш муж должен заявить о пропаже в полицию, или же он может обратиться ко мне. 

— Сказать мистеру Форестеру… — леди вздохнула. 

— Прошу прощения за такой вопрос, сударыня, — вы боитесь супруга? — промолвил Холмс мягко. 

— Нет! Что вы… Я бы сказала, что слегка робею перед ним. Он меня старше. Боже мой, да у него дочь от первого брака немногим младше меня. Мисс Джейн Форестер. 

— Не замужем?

— Нет, увы. Она живёт с нами. Я говорю — увы, потому что бедной Джейн нелегко будет найти себе мужа. Простите, это уже не относится к делу. 

— Нет-нет, что вы, миссис Форестер, продолжайте. Это очень важно — знать, кто живёт и бывает в доме, где произошла кража. И я вовсе не хочу сказать, что мои расспросы бросают тень на ваших домашних. — Голос Холмса звучал, я бы сказал, обволакивающе. Я подумал, что мой друг мог представлять для женщин определённую угрозу, имей он натуру ловеласа. — Так мы говорили о вашей падчерице. 

— Джейн очень милая, привлекательная, у неё прекрасная фигура, но с детства она страдает косоглазием. И это довольно заметный дефект внешности. Мистер Форестер, конечно, мог бы найти ей мужа, но он боится, что претендент будет гнаться за приданым — и только за приданым. Боюсь, что он внушил эту мысль и своей дочери. 

— Итак, вы живёте втроём…

— Да. 

— Вы ладите с падчерицей?

— Вполне, мистер Холмс. 

— Что ж, миссис Форестер, мы скоро дойдём до конца аллеи. Подскажите, кто мог бы опознать тело Рут Уилкс? Мне не хочется, чтобы полиция тревожила вас лишний раз. У вашей служанки ведь были родственники?

— Бедная миссис Уилкс — такой удар для неё! И для брата Рут тоже. У Рут каждую неделю был выходной — да-да, каждую неделю — и она навещала мать и брата. Её мать хорошо шьёт, но район там такой, что много не заработаешь. Миссис Уилкс всё больше чинит или перешивает старые вещи своих соседей. Джеку двенадцать лет — он уже подрабатывает то там, то здесь. 

И миссис Форестер сообщила нам адрес матери несчастной девушки. 

— Итак, сударыня. Полиция всё равно придёт к вам, вы же понимаете. Сообщите мужу о пропаже броши. И если вам потребуется помощь, обращайтесь ко мне, — мой друг достал визитную карточку и вручил её леди.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — она протянула руку, которую тот почтительно пожал. — И вам спасибо, доктор, — прибавила миссис Форестер с улыбкой, оживившей её расстроенное лицо. 

Я был немного озадачен такой незаслуженной благодарностью и, признаюсь, смутился.   
Кучер, завидев хозяйку, тронул поводья, и экипаж подъехал ближе. 

— Позвольте, мадам, — я подал миссис Форестер руку и помог ей подняться по ступеньке. 

— Благодарю вас, доктор. — Она села в экипаж и крикнула кучеру: — Питер!

Когда экипаж отъехал на приличное расстояние, Холмс неожиданно расхохотался. 

— Господи, над чем вы? — я с изумлением уставился на него. 

— Не стоит, друг мой, так мечтательно смотреть вслед экипажу замужней дамы. 

Я усмехнулся. 

— Так ведь красивая женщина. Просто очаровательная. 

— Правда? Хм…

— Помилуйте, у вас же есть глаза. 

Холмс пожал плечами. 

— Но можете меня поздравить, Уотсон: я тупица. 

— С чего бы это? — фыркнул я.

— Я не задал миссис Форестер один простой, но немаловажный вопрос: как долго у неё работала Рут. Впрочем, мы это выясним у матери девушки. 

***  
— Дело-то, в общем, не такое уж сложное, — сказал Холмс, когда наш кэб тронулся.

— Для вас, может быть, и несложное, но я вот не могу в нём разобраться. 

— Уотсон, вы просто не стараетесь. 

— Мой ум просто не того уровня, что ваш. 

— Ах, боже мой, да это дело под силу даже Лестрейду! — возразил Холмс в сердцах. — Скажите на милость, где могла служанка, которая работает с утра до позднего вечера, познакомиться с джентльменом, как не в том доме, где она служит? 

Меня, конечно, задело сравнение с Лестрейдом, но пришлось признать, что Холмс прав. И Макдональду оставалось выяснить, кто входит в ближайшее окружение Форестеров и бывает у них дома. 

— И когда же мы поедем на Филдгейт-стрит? — спросил я, потому что Холмс дал кучеру наш адрес, желая почему-то отложить поездку к миссис Уилкс. 

— Не мы, а я. Вот только высажу вас у дома. Не сердитесь, Уотсон. Вначале я поеду в Скотланд-Ярд, за инспектором. И нам потребуется экипаж — придётся забирать мать девушки. Опознание трупа, как вы понимаете, зрелище удручающее, а потом ещё формальности займут массу времени, пока мне удастся поговорить с бедной женщиной. Право же, дорогой доктор, вы только устанете. Когда я вернусь, то расскажу всё, что узнал. 

Я только пожал плечами. 

— И, кроме того, не исключено, что к нам могут заглянуть гости. Или мистер Форестер, или оба супруга вместе. 

— Мне их принять? 

— Да, конечно. — Кэб остановился у дверей нашего дома. Холмс попросил кучера подождать немного и зашёл со мной в прихожую. Наверх он подниматься не стал. — Скорее всего, — продолжил он давать мне советы, — я не застану нашего гостя или гостей. Если мистер Форестер будет склонен к беседе, то посочувствуйте его неприятностям. Вдруг он разговорится. На вас он не станет смотреть как на детектива. Но аккуратней с ним. Если что — не настаивайте. 

— Надеюсь, я не наломаю дров и окажусь умнее Лестрейда, — не удержался я от иронии. 

— О! Доктор, — Холмс покачал головой. — Удачи вам. 

— И вам. 

Мы пожали друг другу руки и распрощались. Я надеялся, что мне повезёт оказаться полезным в расследовании, но я только промаялся ожиданием почти до самого вечера. Никто так и не пришёл, и, вконец устав от бездействия, я задремал в кресле. 

Меня разбудил звук хлопнувшей внизу двери. Я услышал, как Холмс взбегает по лестнице. 

— Вижу, никого не было. — Он подлетел к креслу, сел в него, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза. Руки его безвольно лежали на подлокотниках. — Мать опознала девушку, — пробормотал он, на мгновение открыв глаза. 

Сочувственно кивнув, я спросил:

— Вам удалось поговорить с миссис Уилкс? 

— Да, но только когда я отвёз её домой. Мужественная женщина. — Он достал из кармана портсигар, спички и закурил. — Плакала, конечно. Бедняга Макдональд. Он к такому ещё не привык. 

Судя по тому, как Холмс нервно выдыхал дым, он тоже не смог наблюдать за опознанием отстранённо и горе матери его тронуло. 

— Но инспектор получил хоть какую-то информацию от миссис Уилкс? — поинтересовался я. 

— Она ничего не знала о романе дочери. И, судя по всему, говорит правду. По моему совету Макдональд подробно расспросил миссис Уилкс, в котором часу дочь приходила к ней в свой выходной, когда уходила, в каком бывала настроении, не волновалась ли. Обычно она покидала мать в шесть, но иногда и раньше. Ссылалась на дела. Вполне возможно, что именно в такие дни она и встречалась со своим кавалером. Миссис Уилкс кажется, что такие несовпадения со временем возвращения в дом хозяйки начались месяца три тому назад. Будьте добры, налейте мне бренди, Уотсон. 

Я бы не одобрил бренди до ужина, но только не сегодня. 

— Потом я отвёз миссис Уилкс домой. Ещё в кэбе она высказала своё удивление по поводу одного факта. Если Рут ушла из дома в субботу и не вернулась, то почему миссис Форестер не послала никого к ней — справиться, куда делась её горничная. Вдруг она была вынуждена спешно поехать домой? Болезнь, пожар, — Холмс нервно хмыкнул и взмахнул рукой.   
Глядя на него, я начинал понимать, почему он оставил меня дома. Судя по его нервозности, вся процедура опознания и состояние миссис Уилкс удручали его неимоверно. И мне казалось, он не хотел, чтобы я видел его реакцию. Да, я замечал, бывало, что Холмс пытается скрыть естественные для человека движения души — сочувствие кому-то, обеспокоенность за чужую судьбу. Он демонстративно относился к клиентам как к источнику загадок, пищи для его ума. Слишком демонстративно, на мой взгляд, чтобы я мог в это поверить. 

— Я ответил миссис Уилкс, что объясню ей всё, когда мы приедем. Таким жульническим способом я вновь оказался у неё дома. Мальчик её, Джек, ещё не вернулся. Соседи, конечно, торчали у дома, и я послал одну добрую женщину за бренди — её товарки наверняка позавидовали этой возможности проникнуть к миссис Уилкс и хоть что-то разузнать. Но бренди не понадобилось, когда она узнала, в чём подозревают её дочь. От возмущения она даже немного пришла в себя. «Рут была честной девушкой, сэр! — заявила она мне. — Никогда, ни за что она не взяла бы чужого! Она скорее бы руку себе отрубила! А тем более не стала бы красть у леди. Она обожала миссис Форестер!» — «Однако брошь пропала после того, как Рут ушла из дома, — сказал я. — И если её взял кто-то из живущих там, то мне необходимо знать как можно больше о хозяевах, о прислуге. Исключительно ради того, чтобы обелить имя вашей дочери, миссис Уилкс. Вы же понимаете, как легко приписать всё ей». Негодованию почтенной женщины я обязан почти полным описанием жизни и привычек обитателей дома Форестеров. Мои агенты, будь они невидимы и вездесущи, немного смогли бы добавить к рассказу миссис Уилкс, в который она ухитрилась несколько раз ввернуть тирады о собственной ненависти к сплетням и досужей болтовне. Нетрудно предположить, что миссис Форестер, в девичестве Айрин Мансфилд, тяготится своим положением в браке. Муж намного старше, падчерица терпеть не может…

— Погодите. Она говорила, что с падчерицей у неё вполне мирные отношения, — возразил я. 

— Она делала хорошую мину при плохой игре. Как рассказывала матери Рут, мисс Форестер мачеху не любит. Правда, ведёт себя вежливо. Но так демонстративно холодно, что добрая ссора при таком мире явилась бы отдушиной. Так что поговорить откровенно она могла лишь с горничной, к которой относилась скорее как к компаньонке. Нельзя сказать, что миссис Форестер уж слишком откровенничала. Она вспоминала о своём детстве и юности, об отце — профессоре права. Мистер Мансфилд преподавал в Лондонском университете. 

— Вспоминала? Выходит, её отец скончался? 

Холмс кивнул.

— Она вышла замуж через год с небольшим после его смерти. 

— Профессорская дочка и владелец торгового дома — далековато они отстоят друг от друга, верно? 

— Ах, Уотсон… Я же говорил вам, что дело это простое. Я не стану скрывать от вас факты ради сохранения интриги. Миссис Форестер познакомил с её будущим супругом Джеймс Форестер, племянник последнего. Он учился у профессора Мансфилда и, видимо, поддерживал с ним почти приятельские отношения. Был вхож в дом. 

У меня на лице появилось скептическое выражение.

— Я вовсе не говорю, что на сто процентов уверен, будто Джеймс — тот мужчина, которого ищет полиция, но он часто бывает в доме у своего дяди. Они занимаются делами, он остаётся обедать. Так что я поехал после беседы с миссис Уилкс к инспектору и посоветовал ему проверить алиби Форестера-младшего. 

— А брошь? — спросил я. 

— Брошь взяла не Рут. Она ведь наверняка знала, что это за украшение и почему хозяйка хранит его у себя, но не надевает. Злой умысел в краже броши я вижу в другом — навредить лично миссис Форестер, сделать ей больно. Или же навредить Рут. 

— То есть или падчерица, или Мэри, вторая служанка? Но ведь в доме искали. 

— Если вор предполагал, что обыск состоится, то и спрятать брошь он мог понадёжнее. 

— Вы твёрдо решили предоставить Макдональду самостоятельность? 

— Пусть поработает сам. Он справится. Это расследование поможет ему выдвинуться, а мы, возможно, обретём друга в Скотланд-Ярде.

Мне очень польстило это «мы». Я улыбнулся. Немало порадовало меня и то обстоятельство, что Холмс уже успокоился. 

— А мистер Форестер не спешит обращаться к вам, — заметил я, — хотя, конечно, ему выгоднее было бы не привлекать в том, что касается броши, полицию.   
— Ах да! — Холмс усмехнулся. — Я сегодня виделся с миссис Форестер. Когда я заканчивал разговор с миссис Уилкс, она как раз приехала, чтобы предложить помощь. 

— Какой широкий жест. 

— Миссис Форестер сказала, что пыталась уговорить мужа обратиться ко мне, но тот сомневается. Надеюсь, миссис Уилкс не проговорится, что мы с ней обсуждали семейные дела леди. 

Холмс посмотрел на часы.

— Что ж… Скоро миссис Хадсон нас чем-нибудь порадует, а потом…

Мне не довелось узнать о его дальнейших планах на вечер, потому что, постучав в дверь, в гостиную вошла наша квартирная хозяйка собственной персоной. 

— К вам джентльмен, мистер Холмс. 

Мой друг взял с подноса визитку.

— Ха! — вскричал он. — Угадайте, кто к нам пожаловал, Уотсон.

— Мистер Форестер? — предположил я, усмехнувшись.

— Точно! Миссис Хадсон, попросите джентльмена подняться. 

Итак, Сесил Форестер вошёл в комнату. Должен сказать, что это был представительный мужчина, всё ещё привлекательный, подтянутый. Не знаю, каким был его первый брак (правда, вдовел он долго), но в молодости он не мог не пользоваться вниманием прекрасного пола. Он с холодным интересом перевёл взгляд с Холмса на мою скромную персону. 

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — поздоровался мой друг.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс. — И он опять посмотрел на меня. — Доктор Уотсон, если не ошибаюсь? Моя супруга говорила, что вы работаете вместе, так что я ожидал вас увидеть. 

Я поздоровался с гостем. 

— Садитесь, мистер Форестер, — Холмс указал на кресло. Форестер уселся, снял шляпу и положил её на столик, а свою трость прислонил к подлокотнику. Я почему-то уставился на его руки, а потом сообразил, что оцениваю длину мизинцев. Но они достигали середины ногтевой фаланги. Рука не отличалась аристократичностью — крепкая, с толстыми пальцами. Тыльная сторона ладони была покрыта тёмными волосками. 

— Вы, вероятно, в курсе пропажи броши? Вот и отлично. Не знаю, какой вы специалист, но частный сыщик в данном случае лучше, чем полиция. — Он уставился на Холмса своими зеленовато-карими, слегка навыкате, глазами. Тот усмехнулся. — Не вижу повода для иронии, мистер Холмс. Частных сыщиков в Лондоне достаточно, но миссис Форестер слишком с вами разоткровенничалась — потому я предпочитаю меньшее из зол. В вашем лице. Вы сами дали ей свою визитную карточку и предложили помощь. Как я понимаю, вы заинтересованы в работе? 

— Если я и предложил вашей супруге помощь, то исключительно из-за того уважения, которое она вызывает. Не часто видишь в наше время такую заботу о ближнем, — на губах Холмса появилась слишком любезная улыбка.

— И вот чем эта мерзавка отплатила ей.

— Мистер Форестер, — лениво промолвил мой друг. — Есть две замечательных пословицы. «Не пойман — не вор» — первая. А вторая — «о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо ничего». Я не верю, что брошь взяла Рут. 

— И каковы же доказательства? 

— Во-первых, миссис Форестер утверждает, что шкатулка была взломана, и у нас нет причин не верить её словам. 

— Да, взломана, — вынужден был признать наш посетитель. Хотя он и производил на меня скорее неприятное впечатление, но, по крайней мере, был честен в разговоре. 

— Рут имела сколько угодно шансов сделать слепок с ключа. Это первое. Она, конечно, совершила большую глупость, когда ушла из дома без спроса, но такую глупость порой совершают все молодые девушки, когда влюблены. 

— Так она убежала на свидание? — усмехнулся Сесил Форестер. — Что ж, вернись она домой и узнай я о её возмутительном поведении, тотчас бы выгнал. 

— Еще один повод уйти, не поставив вас в известность о причине, — губы Холмса тронула едва заметная улыбка. — Конечно, прислуга, как всякая часть хозяйства и обстановки, не имеет права на личную жизнь. И господа в случае чего всегда напомнят, где её место. 

— Мистер Холмс, не нужно делать из меня чудовище. Эта девица каждую неделю имела выходной, так что изображать из себя героиню романа причин у неё не было. Могла бы потерпеть и до среды, — мистер Форестер презрительно скривился. — А если бы она со временем окончательно потеряла голову и принесла в подоле? Какой стыд. Пока она работала у меня в доме, я отвечал за её нравственность. 

Судя по употребляемым выражениям, мистер Форестер поднялся из низов. 

Я прислушивался к разговору, не совсем понимая, к чему длить его. Задавать более откровенные вопросы Холмс всё равно не стал бы, а пока что мистер Форестер всего лишь являл собой образчик типичного буржуа. И только. 

— Но вы не возражали против того, чтобы ваша супруга оказала помощь миссис Уилкс, — заметил мой друг, закуривая сигарету. 

— Не вижу в этом ничего дурного. Всего лишь христианское милосердие.

Я еле удержался от того, чтобы не прикрыть лицо ладонью. 

— Несомненно, ваша брошь отыщется, мистер Форестер, — сказал Холмс. — А вас совсем не интересует вопрос, кто убил Рут Уилкс? 

— Как я понимаю, её ухажёр? Думаю, полиция найдёт его. Меня мало волнует, кем он окажется. Каким-нибудь телеграфистом или приказчиком. Супруга говорила, что девица принарядилась к выходу. Уж явно не какой-нибудь лакей или конюх. 

— Джентльмен. 

Форестер рассмеялся. 

— Вы уверены, сэр?

— Девять к одному. 

— Тогда Уилкс оказалась ещё глупее, чем можно предположить. И тот тип тоже. Спутаться с прислугой, да ещё убить, подвергнув свою репутацию и жизнь риску. Пфуй! 

— Следовательно, вы считаете идиотами довольно большое число… джентльменов, — не удержался я. 

— И вы совершенно правы, доктор Уотсон. Вы ведь врач и понимаете, почему это происходит? Девушки молоденькие, чистые, как правило. И глупые. 

— Не идиоты, скорее мерзавцы, — Холмс вдруг решил раздуть огонь.

— Одного полёта птицы, — равнодушно пожал плечами Форестер. — Так что если убийца отыщется, то я только поздравлю полицию — ну или вас, сэр, — с успехом. А если найдётся брошь моей матери, я буду вам признателен. 

Он взял шляпу, трость и встал. 

— У вас больше нет ко мне вопросов, мистер Холмс? 

Мой друг покачал головой. 

— Я хотел спросить, — встрял я. — Нежели у вас не нашлось бы хоть одно доброе слово в адрес несчастной девушки? 

Форестер с любопытством посмотрел на меня. 

— Почему же? Нашлось бы. Не будь Уилкс так избалована и не веди себя неподобающе, я бы сказал, что она хорошо выполняла свою работу. Хотя её обязанности касались только моей супруги, та была довольна. Но и я мог порой оценить старания Уилкс. Она красиво причёсывала Айрин. 

Как от лёгкого ветра по воде пробегает рябь, так и на лице мистера Форестера вдруг промелькнуло на долю секунды, не побоюсь этого слова, мечтательное выражение, когда он произнёс имя жены. 

— Всего хорошего, джентльмены. 

Мне пришлось встать и открыть Форестеру дверь, потому что второй джентльмен не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы проводить посетителя. Он только кивнул в ответ. Так что я попрощался с посетителем за нас двоих, закрыл за ним дверь и посмотрел на Холмса. Тот немного сполз в кресле и вытянул ноги. На лице его читалась откровенная скука. 

— Кажется, настало время ужина? Надеюсь, миссис Хадсон не решила уморить нас голодом?


	5. Оne rotten apple spoils the barrel

**Джон Уотсон**

— Неприятный человек, — не выдержал я, когда мы заканчивали ужин и ожидали чая. 

— Форестер? Полно, Уотсон. — Холмс отложил салфетку. — Обычный буржуа. Сам себя сделал, добился в жизни всего. Как многие подобные ему люди, не видит дальше своего носа. Однако супругу он любит, если вы заметили. 

— Хм. Он уже не молод, она красавица… — я пожал плечами.

— Нет. Он с ней считается. Пусть и говорил, что она разбаловала прислугу, но не вмешивался, а ведь мог. 

Резон в словах Холмса был, конечно. 

— А почему он не видит дальше своего носа? 

— Как почему? Ему бы выдать дочь замуж — в доме одной миной замедленного действия стало бы меньше. Да и постоянное присутствие племянника, который знал миссис Форестер в девичестве, вряд ли поспособствует семейному счастью.

— Холмс! — взмолился я. — Вам не кажется, что вы фантазируете?

— А вы думаете, Джеймс Форестер знакомил мисс Мансфилд с дядей, желая сосватать дочку профессора за него? Не думаю, что у главы преуспевающего торгового дома были какие-то сложности с желающими занять место его покойной жены. 

— Даже если миссис Форестер выходила замуж по расчёту, я уверен, что она верна мужу. 

Холмс рассмеялся. 

— А вы рыцарь, доктор. Всё никак не можете забыть прекрасные глаза миссис Форестер? 

— Какие глупости, — буркнул я, но почувствовал, что почему-то краснею.

— Не думал, что вам нравятся пышки.

— Пышки? — возмутился я. 

В шутках Холмса мне слышалась какая-то странная желчь. 

— Миссис Форестер — полненькая дама, — усмехнулся он.

— Я больше обращал внимание на её глаза, — парировал я. — Они не просто красивы, в них, я бы сказал, отражаются те лучшие качества, которые мы так ценим в женщинах. 

— Мы? — скривился Холмс. — Вам повезло не встречаться с убийцами-женщинами, доктор. Я, конечно, не про тех несчастных, которые защищались или не выдерживали издевательств. 

Я в сердцах бросил на стол салфетку.

— Охотно соглашусь с вами, что судьба меня миловала. Вряд ли найдётся что-то более ужасное в этом мире, чем женщина, хладнокровно кого-то убившая.

Миссис Хадсон, вошедшая в этот момент в гостиную с подносом, чуть не выронила его.

— О каких ужасах вы говорите, доктор!

Она накрыла к чаю и собрала пустые тарелки. 

— А как вы думаете, миссис Хадсон, — спросил Холмс, — кто из убийц страшнее: мужчина или женщина? 

Я с упрёком посмотрел на друга. Бедная наша почтенная домохозяйка. Но миссис Хадсон не стушевалась и не возмутилась.

— Думаю, неважно, какого пола убийца, мистер Холмс, — ответила она. — Но мужчины, в отличие от женщин, разрешают себе убивать и даже почитают убийство доблестью. На войне. 

— Отлично сказано, миссис Хадсон, — не мог не признать я. 

Когда мы остались одни, я решил перевести разговор в другое русло. И не только из-за подшучивания Холмса над женщинами. Ещё из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний о войне.   
Я встал, подошёл к окну и выглянул на улицу, машинально потирая плечо.

— А было ли вскрытие бедной Рут? — спросил я. 

— Вскрытие делали. И если вы намекаете на возможную причину её убийства, то нет. Она не была беременна. 

— И всё же, вы решительно отстраняетесь от дела или у вас есть какие-то планы? — спросил я. 

— Макдональд прекрасно справится с тем, что касается проверки алиби Джеймса Форестера, — Холмс присоединился ко мне у окна. — Вот если у него возникнут сложности, тогда мне придётся вступить в игру. Но, как я уже сказал нашему давешнему посетителю, девять к одному…

В том, что Холмс подошёл ко мне, было что-то очень приятное. Мы стояли совсем близко. Правым плечом я чувствовал тепло, исходящее от него. 

— Неужели оно болит? — спросил он тихо. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся я, пытаясь скрыть, насколько растроган. — Это просто привычка. 

— Хорошо, что просто привычка. Но, смотрите, Уотсон, у наших дверей останавливается кэб. А вот и инспектор, лёгок на помине. Как он бодро выпрыгивает на мостовую! 

— Хорошие новости? 

— Сейчас узнаем. 

Воодушевлённость Макдональда не значила ничего. Мне случалось быть свидетелем гордого появления в нашем доме Лестрейда или Грегсона. Но, поговорив с Холмсом полчаса, они теряли самоуверенность и превращались в послушных учеников, внимающих наставнику. 

Холмс быстро пересёк гостиную и открыл дверь прямо перед носом инспектора, появившегося на пороге. 

— Прошу вас, Мак, — дружелюбно пригласил он и крикнул вниз: — Миссис Хадсон! 

Макдональд, войдя в комнату, вздрогнул от неожиданности и шутливо передёрнул плечами, намекая на громогласное воззвание, адресованное нашей хозяйке. Та не замедлила явиться.

— Пожалуйста, миссис Хадсон, — сказал Холмс совсем иным тоном, — ещё одну чашку для инспектора.

Наконец, усевшись за стол, подобно заговорщикам, мы приготовились слушать отчёт Макдональда.

— Боюсь, вы сочтёте меня тупицей, мистер Холмс. Я всё никак не мог придумать, под каким предлогом вести расспросы о Форестере. Мы можем его спугнуть, чего доброго. Хотя ему невыгодно демонстрировать страх — это покажется подозрительным. В контору я отправился сам. Выдумал историю, что в другом торговом доме, название которого я не могу сообщить в интересах дела, произошла кража документов. Говорил я со швейцаром и со старшим клерком. Нёс всякую чушь, но в результате узнал, что Форестер был там в субботу утром. Клерк о нём обмолвился вскользь, но мне хватило и этой информации. Я совершенно не знал, что делать с квартирой Форестера, но мне повезло. Один из кэбменов, который давал показания о джентльмене в шесть тридцать, указал и адрес, куда отвозил седока. Это клуб, в членах которого состоят оба Форестера — и глава торгового дома, и его секретарь. 

— И что вы сделали? — спросил Холмс, с любопытством разглядывая инспектора, словно видел его впервые. 

— Я прикинулся случайным посетителем. Сказал швейцару, что ищу мистера Форестера, не уточняя, какого именно. Обоих, к счастью, в клубе не оказалось. Я спросил, а был ли мистер Форестер в клубе в субботу? Меня якобы уверили, что я смогу его там встретить, я приехал и не нашёл нужного мне джентльмена. Швейцар, конечно, смотрел на меня как на дурачка. Он спросил: какого именно мистера Форестера я имею в виду? Потому что мистера Сесила Форестера в клубе в субботу правда не было. А вот мистер Джеймс Форестер приехал вечером. «Во сколько?» — спросил я. «В семь. И что-то я не помню, сэр, чтобы вы о нём справлялись». Я буркнул что-то и ретировался поскорее. 

— Должен признаться, ваш рассказ впечатляет, инспектор, — одобрительно кивнул Холмс. 

Макдональд просиял, а я заметил, что хотя мой друг и был доволен успехами сыщика, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Я проследил за его взглядом. Холмс посмотрел на часы и помрачнел. 

— Где вы собираетесь произвести задержание? — спросил он.

— Понимаю, мистер Холмс, вашу озабоченность. Фамилия-то одна, и Джеймс Форестер работает на своего дядю. В контору я, конечно, не пойду. И так скандал ожидается немаленький. 

— Дело даже не в Сесиле Форестере, а в его жене. 

— А она-то каким образом замешана? — удивился инспектор.

— Косвенно, конечно. Но вот и доктор Уотсон, думаю, согласится со мной, что честь дамы стоит поберечь. Мистер Форестер-старший надеется, что я отыщу одну памятную для него вещицу. Брошь, которая принадлежала его матери. Он считает, что её украла Рут. Девушка, конечно, ни при чём, и всё же, мистер Мак, могу я попросить вас об одном одолжении? 

— Конечно, сэр.

— Я пошлю мистеру Форестеру телеграмму, — предложил Холмс, — чтобы он завтра ждал меня дома, со всей семьёй, включая племянника. Он согласится. Давайте назначим время, и спустя, скажем, двадцать минут — оставим их на церемонии — вы появитесь со своим свидетелем. 

Макдональд задумчиво покивал.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что карьера моя плакала. 

— Нет, — твёрдо возразил Холмс. — Это я могу вам обещать. 

Мы с инспектором с удивлением посмотрели на него. Какая уверенность! Но не похоже было, что Холмс блефовал. 

**Шерлок Холмс**

Право, не знаю, почему я не оставил всё дело на откуп инспектору. У него было достаточно улик, чтобы арестовать Джеймса Форестера, а дальше — уж как судьба распорядится. Подшучивая над Уотсоном в том, что касается красивых глаз миссис Форестер, я не мог не сочувствовать этой женщине. Скандал ожидался немалый.

Встречу в доме клиента (а Форестера можно было считать моим клиентом) назначили на три часа. Макдональд должен был прибыть позже нас на сорок минут. Всё семейство, включая племянника, собралось в гостиной. Я не заметил в молодом Форестере особого волнения. Когда он узнал, что целью нашего с Уотсоном визита является брошь, его лицо выразило ленивый скептицизм — и только. Это ещё больше укрепило меня в мысли, что убийство и кража никак не связаны между собой. В противном случае упоминание о броши вызвало бы у Джейма Форестера мысль о судьбе Рут, и он бы запаниковал.

Первым делом я посмотрел на его руки. Красивой формы, но не изнеженные. И короткий мизинец. И волосы — я не ошибся: у него намечались залысины. Он оказался довольно привлекательным мужчиной, но что-то было в его лице — что-то рыхлое, вязкое и безвольное. Пока мы с доктором общались со служанкой Мэри и с экономкой — особенно по поводу обыска в комнатах прислуги, подошло время прибытия нашего доблестного стража порядка. 

Мы вышли в холл как раз в тот момент, когда раздался стук в дверь. Бравый констебль скорее вызовет симпатию — он видится символом надёжности и закона. Но человек в штатском в сопровождении того же бравого констебля уже становится источником страха. При его появлении просто физически ощущается волна беспокойства, проносящаяся от человека к человеку — даже если люди эти ни в чём не замешаны. Однако в этом доме даже испуг Мэри, открывшей дверь, был понятен. 

— Что это значит? — довольно резко спросил хозяин, появляясь в дверях гостиной и глядя, как констебль занимает позицию у входа с явным намерением никого не выпускать. 

— Мистер Форестер. Я инспектор Макдональд, — наш приятель слегка наклонил голову. — Простите за беспокойство. Я расследую убийство горничной вашей супруги — Рут Уилкс. 

— А! Есть новости? — небрежным тоном спросил Форестер. 

— Есть. — Макдональд предусмотрительно не смотрел пока в нашу сторону. — Я вынужден провести опознание, сэр. — Он подался в сторону и заглянул в гостиную. — Вижу, вся ваша семья присутствует? Будьте любезны, сэр, вернуться в гостиную. Это не займёт много времени.

— А не много ли вы берёте на себя, молодой человек? — тихим, но угрожающим тоном спросил Форестер.

— Что вы, сэр, — Макдональд даже улыбнулся. — Я действую исключительно в рамках закона. Я даже делаю вам одолжение. Или вы хотите вместе с домочадцами посетить стены Скотланд-Ярда? 

Тут Форестер, наконец, соизволил взглянуть на меня с доктором. 

— Вот, значит, как, мистер Холмс. Ну-ну. Входите, инспектор, входите, — пригласил он с сарказмом в голосе. — Исполняйте свой долг. И где ваш свидетель? 

Когда мы вошли в гостиную вслед за Форестером, Макдональд поздоровался с дамами и с Джеймсом. Тот не подавал признаков волнения, зато мисс Джейн переводила испуганный косящий взгляд с отца на кузена. Я бы не сказал, что её недостаток так уж бросался в глаза, и готов был согласиться с миссис Форестер, что супруг её был несправедлив к дочери. 

Макдональд шёпотом попросил нас с Уотсоном пока оставаться в тени. Доктор сел в одно из кресел поодаль, а я скромно пристроился у камина. Инспектор кликнул констебля. Через пару минут тот ввёл в гостиную мужчину средних лет — типичного лондонского кэбмена. 

— Уокинг, вы узнаёте кого-нибудь в этой комнате? — спросил инспектор. 

— Нет, сэр, не могу признать никого, — покачал головой кэбмен после недолгого молчания. 

— Вы уверены? — спросил Мак, а Форестер-старший криво усмехнулся.

— Да, сэр. Сроду никого не видал. 

— Вы свободны. Констебль, позовите следующего.

— Что за нелепый спектакль? — не выдержал Форестер.

— Дядя, не волнуйтесь, — наконец-то подал голос Джеймс. — Это скоро закончится. 

Второй кэбмен сказал то же самое. Ну конечно, ведь у Макдональда имелось изначально три предполагаемых свидетеля, и первыми он решил запустить тех, кто заведомо не скажет ничего дельного. Возможно, смысл в этом и был. 

Наконец на сцене появился третий — рослый и дюжий, старше средних лет, с пышными бакенбардами. Бывалый, что называется, по фамилии Керк. 

— Мистер Форестер, — обратился инспектор к Джеймсу, — вы не узнаёте этого человека?

Тот зло рассмеялся.

— Инспектор, помилуйте! По-вашему, я должен запоминать в лицо всех кэбби, которые меня возят? Да с какой стати? Это просто бред!

Я переглянулся с Уотсоном. Ай да Макдональд! Браво, молодчина! Керк аж побагровел, когда услышал издевательский смех в свой адрес.

— Зато я вас хорошо запомнил, сэр, — обращение он просто выплюнул. — А я-то ещё помочь вам пытался! Ну, знамо, кто мы для вас такие?

— Каким образом вы помогли джентльмену, Керк? — вкрадчиво спросил инспектор. — И почему вы его запомнили?

— Так я ж его чуть не задавил! — при этих словах Форестер-младший непроизвольно дёрнулся. — Проезжаю я, значит, в субботу мимо Риджентс-парка, и тут прямо чуть не под копыта выскакивает этот господин. Как полоумный. Я еле успел остановиться. Ну, думаю, сейчас скандалить начнёт! А он — ничего. — Кэбмен говорил резко и отрывисто. — Правда, вид у него был — вот ей-богу, как у сумасшедшего! Лицо бледное, глазами так и шныряет, волосы взлохмачены. А на пьяного не похож. И он, значит, сел ко мне в кэб. Я пока его вёз, он себя немного в порядок привёл — волосы пригладил, галстук поправил. Потом я его высадил, — кэбмен назвал адрес клуба. 

— Спасибо, мистер Керк, — сказал Макдональд, и кэбмен приосанился. — Вы свободны. Пока. Так откуда вы так быстро бежали, мистер Форестер? — осведомился инспектор, когда Керк вышел. — Что вас так напугало? 

Но тот молчал, совершенно побелев и тщетно пытаясь найти хоть какие-то слова. 

— Мистер Форестер, вы обвиняетесь в убийстве Рут Уилкс, совершённом в субботу, между пятью с половиной и семью вечера...

Тут всё семейство заговорило разом. Если передать суть восклицаний вкратце, то Форестер-старший и его дочь возмущались таким ужасным обвинением, а вот речь миссис Форестер сводилась по смыслу к риторическому восклицанию «так это вы?!»

— Я не убивал! — закричал Джеймс, перекрывая всеобщий шум, и его голос некрасиво взмыл фистулой. 

На его лице вдруг появилось сосредоточенное выражение. Он был далеко не глупец, и сейчас его мозг лихорадочно искал выход из создавшегося положения. И я решил вмешаться.

— Позвольте мне рассказать одну историю, господа. Когда мистер Джеймс Форестер учился в университете, он сдружился с одним из своих профессоров по фамилии Мансфилд. Дочь профессора очень нравилась герою нашей истории. Но девушка была ещё юна, а молодой человек пока что не видел никаких перспектив в карьере, чтобы просить её руки. Он закончил обучение и попал под крыло дядюшки — собственно, он оттуда и не выбирался, не так ли? Через некоторое время профессор умер, и Джеймс Форестер решился познакомить дядю с мисс Мансфилд. 

— И что же? — воскликнул Сесил Форестер. — С вашей стороны возмутительно лезть в чужую частную жизнь, но что такого в том, что мой племянник познакомил меня с моей будущей женой? Постойте… Что за вздор? Джеймс?! 

— Это неправда, — пробормотал тот.

— Это правда! — миссис Форестер решительно вмешалась в разговор. — Это правда, Сесил. Я всегда знала, что нравлюсь Джеймсу, но он мне никогда не нравился — во всяком случае, не в этом качестве. Поэтому его промедление и трусость ничуть меня не задевали. Но когда мы с вами поженились, через некоторое время Джеймс стал делать мне недвусмысленные намёки. 

— Ложь!

— Мерзавец! 

— А вы и рады были! — последняя реплика принадлежала мисс Джейн. Она тут же испугалась своей смелости.

— Нет, милочка, совсем не рада! — усмехнулась миссис Форестер. — И когда я пригрозила, что всё расскажу мужу, Джеймс мне больше не докучал. 

Я почувствовал непреодолимое желание зевнуть. А мой бедный друг переживал, смотря на весь этот спектакль. Макдональд же поглядывал на «благородное семейство», как какой-нибудь естествоиспытатель на насекомых в садке. 

— Но при чём тут горничная? — возвысил голос Сесил Форестер.

— Как вы думаете, что почувствовала бы ваша жена, если бы узнала о связи Рут с вашим племянником? О девушке, которой она доверяла и оказывала покровительство?

— Что? — пылая праведным гневом, добропорядочный буржуа воззрился на Джеймса. 

— А где доказательства? — тот нервно дёрнул плечом. 

— Рут незачем было одеваться как леди и причёсываться как леди, чтобы произвести впечатление на мужчину её круга. Она пыталась выглядеть иначе для джентльмена. Думаю, этот момент не вызывает возражений? Отлично. На шее у Рут явственно отпечатались следы рук. Обращает внимание короткий мизинец мужчины, задушившего её. Точнее, убийца вначале ударил её затылком о дерево, а потом опрокинул на траву и задушил. После он оттащил труп в сарай для садового инвентаря. Инспектор, держите её! 

Макдональд отреагировал мгновенно, вскочил и обхватил за талию миссис Форестер, которая издала вдруг рычание, достойное тигрицы, и кинулась на Джеймса с явным намерением вцепиться ему в лицо ногтями. 

Должен сказать, что Уотсон был прав, когда пел Айрин Форестер дифирамбы. Вот мисс Джейн реагировала, как полагается добропорядочной барышне, то есть нервно комкала платочек, попеременно краснела и бледнела — то от испуга, то от возмущения, что ей приходится слышать такие неприличные подробности. 

Миссис Форестер оттолкнула руки инспектора и села в кресло, с ненавистью глядя на Джеймса. 

— Вряд ли Рут интересовала Джеймса Форестера сама по себе. Боюсь, что в большей степени его возбуждал её костюм. — Мисс Джейн ахнула, услышав такое неприличное слово. — Вы ведь носили этот костюм в девичестве, миссис Форестер, я не ошибаюсь?

— Вы правы, — ответила она тихо, кивнув. 

— Почему же произошло убийство? Возможно, Рут попала в беду? Вы сами, сэр, — обратился я к Сесилу Форестеру, — во вчерашнем разговоре не исключали такой вариант. Но вскрытие показало, что ничего подобного не было. Я могу только предполагать. Если бы не присутствующие тут дамы, я мог бы описать страстную сцену, имевшую место у пруда в Риджентс-парке. — Тут я поймал укоризненный взгляд Уотсона. — Что могло так вывести любовника Рут из себя? Она, несомненно, испытывала угрызения совести, переживала своё падение. Ей было стыдно перед хозяйкой и покровительницей. Боюсь, что мистер Форестер-младший получил в очередной раз по носу, так сказать. Только одно дело — леди, но совсем другое — простая горничная, прислуга…

И Джеймс захохотал. Мне никогда не приходилось слышать такого безумного смеха. Он оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался. Джеймс сидел, пытаясь вздохнуть, ухватить немного воздуха полуоткрытым, искажённым ртом.

— О, это вы в самую точку… О! — он опять захохотал. — Эта стерва нашла время… Дамы… — последовала ругань. Стоило бы дать ему пощёчину, чтобы прекратить истерику, но рук марать не хотелось. — Я не думал убивать! — почти взвизгнул Джеймс.

— А в это могу поверить, — отозвался я. 

Инспектор получил нужное ему признание. Оставалось, собственно, только надеть наручники на подозреваемого и доставить его в полицейское управление. Он подошёл к Джеймсу Форестеру.

— Руки! — приказал он под аккомпанемент тихого плача мисс Джейн. 

— Животное, — процедил сквозь зубы Форестер-старший, глядя на племянника.

— Дядюшка, когда ж вы, наконец, преставитесь? — усмехнулся тот, протягивая инспектору руки. 

Когда его уводили, он опять смеялся. Конечно, решение оставалось за судьей, но, по моему мнению, вместо виселицы Джеймса ожидало место в Бродмуре. Супруги Форестер провожали его взглядами, и только двое не обернулись: мисс Джейн и Уотсон, который, пока инспектор защёлкивал на арестованном наручники, потихоньку отошёл к столику, налил в стакан воды и сейчас протягивал его девушке.

**Джон Уотсон**

Когда Джеймса Форестера увели, на несколько мгновений воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Даже мисс Джейн уже не всхлипывала. С ней всё было в порядке, чего не скажешь об её отце. Поспешив сбросить в себя оцепенение, я бросился к окну и поднял раму. Поток свежего воздуха ворвался в душную гостиную.

— Мисс Форестер, пошлите за вашим домашним врачом. — Мне не нравилось, как Сесил Форестер тяжело дышит, а цвет лица его внушал серьёзные опасения. 

— Что? — отрывисто и резко бросил он, когда я подошёл к нему.

— Сэр, прошу вас, не возражайте. Давайте снимем с вас галстук и расстегнём воротничок. И позвольте, я помогу вам перебраться на диван. Вам нужно прилечь. 

Вздумай он возмущаться дальше, это только навредило бы ему, но Айрин поспешила мне на помощь. Главным образом благодаря её уговорам удалось заставить Сесила Форестера лечь. К сожалению, оставив медицину, я стал более небрежно относиться к повседневным докторским обязанностям, вот и сегодня мой неизменный спутник ― саквояж ― не сопровождал меня, и пришлось всего лишь облегчить почтенному буржуа дыхание и дать воды. Когда я перестал хлопотать подле мистера Форестера, его супруга поставила рядышком стул, села и принялась поглаживать мужнину руку. 

— Не жалейте меня, дорогая. — Голос звучал хрипловато. — В том, что случилось с Джеймсом, немало и моей вины. 

— Я бы не судил себя так сурово на вашем месте, сэр, — сказал Холмс. — Немало людей, окажись они в шкуре вашего племянника, не испытывали бы к вам ничего, кроме благодарности. 

— Мистер Холмс прав, дорогой, — сказала Айрин. — Могу свидетельствовать, что вы никогда не принуждали Джеймса работать на вас. А разве вы не прощали ему оплошности? Вы даже помогали их исправлять. Не вздумайте себя винить. 

Боюсь, что меня ожидала ещё одна порция насмешек со стороны Холмса. Несмотря на покрасневшие глаза и — что скрывать — нос, Айрин так ласково улыбалась мужу, её глаза сияли таким сочувствием, что иначе, чем очаровательной, её назвать было нельзя. 

Несомненно, у Сесила Форестера хватало недостатков, но должен признать, одно в нём вызывало у меня уважение: он пока ни разу не посетовал, ни словом не обмолвился о том, что племянник опозорил фамилию. Сейчас он совсем не думал о репутации, а лишь испытывал потрясение от самого факта преступления и причин, что привели к такому плачевному итогу. 

— Я относился к нему как к сыну, — тихо промолвил он.

Тут мисс Джейн вскочила и, зарыдав, бросилась вон из гостиной. 

— Да что творится в этом доме! — вскричал её отец.

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, — сказал Холмс. — Мне кажется, что ваша дочь вдруг вспомнила, что за всеми трагическими событиями забыла сделать кое-что: вернуть нашедшуюся брошь. 

— Нашедшуюся?! — возвысил голос Форестер.

— Конечно, — ответил Холмс, не поведя и бровью.

— Дорогой, — поддержала его Айрин. — Разумеется, нашедшуюся. Пожалуйста, Сесил! 

— Племянник — убийца, а дочь…

— Тсс! Не надо так говорить, дорогой. 

Когда заплаканная мисс Джейн вернулась в гостиную, держа в дрожащих руках брошь, буря уже миновала. 

— Кажется, я слышала стук колёс экипажа, — миссис Форестер поспешила отвлечь внимание мужа и не дать Джейн начать покаянную речь, грозившуюся вылиться в новую истерику. 

А тут и домашний врач появился в гостиной, поэтому мы с Холмсом с чувством облегчения удалились, прихватив с собой мисс Джейн. Мы посоветовали девушке не рваться сейчас к отцу, дать ему возможность отдохнуть и выспаться, а пока что поговорить с мачехой, объясниться с ней, наконец, и если та простит враждебность в свой адрес, предоставить ей возможность уладить всё. 

— Зачем же понадобилось красть брошь? — спросил я, когда мы ехали домой.

— Очень глупый поступок, надо сказать. Но от мисс Форестер вряд ли стоит ожидать чего-то путного, и она в том не виновата. На кражу её вынудила обида на мачеху. Видя взгляды, которые Джеймс Форестер бросает на жену дяди, мисс Джейн придумала остальное. Намекнуть отцу на возможную измену мачехи она не могла — просто боялась. Ей вряд ли бы поверили, а вот бед она бы нажила. Оставалось только злиться и мечтать хоть как-то навредить миссис Форестер. И случай представился. Но теперь дамы выяснят отношения, и хотя бы с этой стороны в доме Форестеров воцарится мир. 

— Слишком хрупкий мир. Затишье перед новой бурей. Как вы думаете, дядя обеспечит племянника хорошим адвокатом? 

Холмс пожал плечами.

— При нашей нынешней судебной системе даже хороший адвокат мало на что годен. Единственное полезное, что может сделать Джеймс Форестер — это не дожить до суда. Но такие типы обычно рук на себя не накладывают. 

Я поёжился, словно услышал, как по стеклу провели железом. Сейчас, когда вся картина ясно лежала перед глазами, я не мог не признать, что Холмс делал Форестеру недвусмысленные намёки в вечер его визита к нам. Яснее он говорить бы не мог — без доказательств, на одних только логических выводах обвинение в адрес Джеймса прозвучало бы клеветой. 

— Что-то у вас вид утомлённый, Уотсон, — промолвил Холмс. — Перенервничали? 

— Мне как-то не по себе, — признался я.

— Дела, замешанные на семейных неурядицах и тайнах, как правило, всегда такие. Я наблюдал за вами — вы слишком глубоко впустили в себя эту историю и её действующих лиц. Не смотрите так, Уотсон. 

— Да я понимаю вашу отстранённость — если вы станете переживать каждую человеческую драму, вас надолго не хватит. 

Холмс усмехнулся с заметной долей иронии, но ничего не ответил. 

Мы вернулись домой. Я раздумывал, не пойти ли мне к себе наверх и прилечь. 

— Что-то вы совсем расстроены, мой друг, — сказал Холмс, поправляя диванные подушки. — Прилягте. Хотите, я попрошу миссис Хадсон принести вам чаю?

— Нет, спасибо, но от глоточка бренди я бы не отказался. 

Я лёг на диван повыше, с удовольствием вытянув ноги. 

— Вы так переживали, — сказал Холмс, подавая мне бокал, — может быть, зря я слишком часто приглашаю вас быть моим спутником в расследованиях? 

Я чуть не выронил бокал. 

— Если я вам мешаю…

— Разве я так сказал? — Холмс подвинул кресло поближе к дивану, сел и с упрёком посмотрел на меня. 

— Для меня это не просто какие-то приключения, чтобы развеять скуку, — пробормотал я. — Я чувствую себя живым.

— Рад слышать, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Меня вы успели изучить: я не стал бы обременять себя спутником… Пожалуй, я неправильно выразился. 

— Не стали бы обременять себя из простого сочувствия, — закончил я его мысль, усмехнувшись. — Видимо, я умудряюсь приносить какую-то пользу. 

— Пользу? — Холмс наклонился ко мне и вдруг тронул за запястье поверх манжета. — Я не стал бы вспоминать о простой пользе. Такие вещи ею не измеряются. 

Я улыбнулся, поставил на столик початый бокал и лёг поудобнее. Я бы ещё мог грешить на алкоголь, чувствуя, как по жилам разливается тепло, но оно уже достигло той несколько эфемерной моей части, которую принято называть душой. В такие моменты понимаешь, что она существует. 

Взглянув на Холмса, я поразился необычному умиротворению, смягчившему и обласкавшему каждую черту его энергичного лица. 

— Сыграйте это, — вырвалось у меня.

Холмс мягко улыбнулся — он меня понял. Поднявшись, он взял скрипку, и с первых звуков я узнал «Романс к вечерней звезде». Не разделяя восторгов Холмса по поводу Вагнера, сейчас я готов был полюбить его. Я слушал и наслаждался, может быть, единственными мгновениями настоящего и ничем не замутнённого счастья, ясно чувствуя, где проходит незримая граница, за которой — неизвестность, сомнения и боль. 

**Послесловие**  
Занимался разборкой старых записей и не мог не перечитать заметки о деле Рут Уилкс. Этот случай был описан мной исключительно для того, чтобы не зависеть от капризов памяти. Он важен не только по личным причинам. Это было первое расследование, когда судьба свела нас с Алеком Макдональдом — прекрасным и умным человеком, сыгравшим важную роль в деле, едва не стоившем Холмсу жизни.   
Обычно я стремился узнать, что стало с героями моих историй. Джеймс Форестер умер через три года в Бродмуре. Семье повезло, что его признали невменяемым, но всё же Сесил Форестер устал от явных и тайных косых взглядов и отошёл от дел, выгодно продав торговый дом конкурентам. После всех неприятностей он испытал наконец радость — у него родился сын. К сожалению, апоплексический удар, приведший к смерти, не дал ему возможности в полной мере насладиться тихим счастьем в кругу семьи.  
После смерти мужа Айрин продала дом, поделив деньги с Джейн, и переехала в другой район города. В какой именно, я узнал только через несколько лет при обстоятельствах, перевернувших нашу с Холмсом жизнь. Джейн так и не вышла замуж — она живёт тихой жизнью старой девы, занимаясь благотворительностью. 

_Примечание: «Одно гнилое яблоко портит всю бочку» — аналог нашей поговорки про бочку мёда и ложку дёгтя._


End file.
